Nothing Is What It Seems
by Stratusfied
Summary: Nothing Is What It Seems Rated R for violence, abuse, language, and sexual content. Trish gets herself into a terrible predicament. Can someone get her out of it before its too late? DaveTrish
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

The once carefree, vivacious diva cowered in the corner as he continued to beat her. This was becoming a weekly ritual that he seemed to enjoy immensely. She had screwed up once again he had told her as his foot connected with her head, knocking her to the ground. She held her tears back not allowing him to see her pain. She had to remain strong. A few more slaps and he was off, leaving her to think about what she had done.

Just last month he had crushed her hand by stomping on it. She had never felt so much pain in her entire life. She had to cover it up, just like she had done so since the first beating had taken place. He even had hired a bodyguard to keep an eye on her while he was away. Tyson at times seemed as if he had cared for her, yet when Christian hit her, he would look away as if nothing was happening, or he would simply leave the room. She was completely helpless. Nobody was around to rescue her because she was forced to burn bridges and by turning on Jericho, lost all of her friends in the process. Her hopes and dreams were shattered completely within a few short months. She was forced to put on a smile each week while deep down inside she was dying. She was just going through the motions at this point. She was merely a robot that was programmed to do whatever Christian wanted her to do.

Several months prior to Trish hooking up with Christian, she was beginning to form a romantic relationship with Christian's partner at the time, Chris Jericho. She was actually starting to fall in love with him. He made her feel things that she never felt before. That was when Christian had approached her. He tried to get her to help him destroy Chris. He felt that Chris was becoming too soft hearted, vulnerable, letting a woman affect him in ways that Christian never would. She refused at first but Christian had done some digging on her past and found out Trish's deep dark secret.

He used this bit of information as leverage to get what he wanted. He promised her that he would tell everyone, especially Chris, if she didn't do exactly what he told her to do. She had no choice but to give in to his demands. Christian came up with a plan to take down Chris at Wrestlemania. As much as it killed her to do it, Trish had no choice. Nobody could ever know her secret. Her career would be ruined. She turned on Jericho, helping Christian win the match at Wrestlemania. She would never in a million years forget the look of betrayal on Chris's face. That look destroyed her. From that point on she knew that no man would touch her heart the way that Chris had. Her heart would be forever jaded.

Trish gave a quick glance around the room, making sure that Christian and Tomko were nowhere in sight. She got up from her place in the corner and headed into the bathroom to freshen up a bit. She did her best to conceal all of the markings on her body. Nobody had a clue just how black and blue her body truly was. Christian had bought her a special makeup that covered up just about anything. That was one of the only things that he had ever given her. It was just too bad that the gift was to cover up his mistakes.

Once Trish was satisfied that everything was covered up, she decided to take a walk down to catering. She was absolutely famished. She hadn't eaten one thing all day. As a matter of fact, she wasn't eating very well lately. She was withering away into nothing. She had lost a good 20 lbs at least. Fit Finley had even commented about it once or twice during training. She simply shrugged it off as if nothing was wrong, but Fit knew better. He knew that something had been bothering Trish for quite some time but he knew better than to stick his nose into her business. He knew that she would tell someone what was bothering her when she was good and ready. For now, he just silently prayed that someone would be able to help her out.

When she arrived at catering, she immediately headed over to the salads. If she was going to eat, she wanted to make sure that it wasn't anything too heavy. After all, she hadn't been able to keep much down anyway. As she filled her plate, she tried not to make eye contact with anyone, especially any of her former friends. She could hear Matt and Lita whispering to each other over in the corner. She wasn't exactly sure if they were talking about her but of course she assumed that they were. I mean why wouldn't they be? She was a horrible person right? She ruined so many people's lives that she deserved to suffer right? So many questions ran through her mind over and over again as she tried to contemplate what they were saying. She gazed around the room and noticed that it was filled with more people than she had hoped for. She began to sweat profusely feeling like all eyes were locked on her. She continued on at a quicker pace than she was before, wanting to get out of there as quick as possible.

Once she was satisfied with her selections, she poured a ladle full of Russian dressing over the top of her salad. She covered the container and headed out of the room at a hurried pace. When she rounded the corner, she rammed directly into Hunter. Her salad flew up in the air and landed upside down on top of his head. The rest of Evolution broke out into a fit of laughter at the site of him. Not only was he enraged because everyone was laughing at him but now he had to go and shower again because he had dressing running down the front of his face.

"You stupid Bitch," he screamed. "Don't you know how to watch where you are going?"

Trish shuddered at the sound of his voice. His anger at the moment reminded her of Christian. He would scream at her the same way before he began hitting her. She wanted to breakdown right there but she had to remain strong.

Trish immediately apologized, hoping that he wouldn't cause too much of a scene.

"God, I am sorry Hunter, I didn't…"

Hunter cut her off before she could continue.

"Yeah, you obviously weren't thinking were you Trish? God, how can you be so stupid? You really give great meaning to the saying Dumb Blonde." 

Trish's eyes filled will tears as Hunter continued to unload on her. She began to block it out, just like she did when Christian yelled at her. Before long all she could see was his lips moving but she couldn't hear a thing. She tried to block it all out. That is how she dealt with things.

Now Ric wasn't one for caring about too many people but from the look on Trish's face, he couldn't help but feel pity upon her. He knew lately that she hadn't been herself. He often wondered to himself what could possibly bring such a beautiful woman down. In a lot of ways, she reminded him of his daughter. Even though they weren't close, he felt deep down inside that he had to do something for her. The look of sorrow in her eyes would make any man, no matter how macho, want to break down and cry.

"Hunter," he began. "I think that she was trying to apologize, the least you could do is accept it. It is not as if she did it on purpose. Why don't you cut her some slack?"

Hunter looked over at Ric, then back to Trish. He always considered Ric to be his mentor, a second father to him even. He didn't want him to think that he was completely heartless. He bowed his head in defeat, knowing full well that Ric was right. He was having a bad day and it was wrong of him to take it out on Trish. She was after all on the same side right?

"I am sorry Trish, I didn't mean to yell at you. Ric is right. It was an accident. No harm, no foul."

Trish was very surprised at the sincerity in his voice. He actually appeared to be remorseful for yelling at her.

"It's okay Hunter," she reassured him. "I understand all about having bad days," she explained. " "I know that you didn't mean to attack me personally."

The remaining two members of Evolution just watched on silently. They had never seen Hunter apologize to anyone, let alone a woman. They realized for the first time, the true power that Ric had over him. Hunter reached his hand out to Trish as sort of a silent agreement that there were no hard feelings. Trish accepted his outstretched hand, smiling weakly.

Trish glanced over at Ric, silently thanking him with her eyes. He smiled at her genuinely, hoping that someday soon, she would come to him with her problems. He wanted to help her. Hell he had to help her. He knew that if she could confide in someone that she would feel a lot better. He wanted to be that person. He felt such a connection with her. He didn't do many things right in his life but somehow he figured that if he helped Trish that he would be making up for lost time with his real daughter. Truth was, she disowned him years ago and he secretly yearned for that kind of relationship again. Trish just seemed like the perfect person to make that happen with. No she wouldn't be flesh and blood but something was calling out to him, urging him on. He knew that if he could help her, then maybe his real daughter would be able to forgive him for all the horrible things that he had done.

However, just by looking at her, Ric knew that whatever it was that was bothering Trish that she was not going to give up the information easily. Ric vowed to himself that he would do everything within his power to help the young Canadian. She was as lost as anyone could be and he wanted to be the one to point her in the right direction. 

Once Trish was satisfied that the situation was under control, she attempted to make her way past the remaining members of Evolution. She made eye contact for a brief moment with the "Enforcer" of Evolution but it was a moment too long. She didn't have her wall of armor up and she knew for a fact that he saw something in her eyes. She knew this because he looked at her in a questioning manner. He looked as if he was going to say something but thought better of it. What the hell was she thinking letting her guard down? She had been so touched by what Ric had done for her that she wasn't prepared. He would know now that she wasn't what she claimed to be. She pretended to be the toughest girl around with no care in the world. Now what was she supposed to do? He would ask too many questions. Trish knew that she had to get away before it was too late. She took off down the hall, hoping that neither Ric nor Dave followed her. Once she reached her dressing room, she ran inside, locking the door behind her.

Ric excused himself from the group and took off down the hall without an explanation. Dave had an idea of where The Nature Boy was headed. He was off to rescue the damsel in distress. Now normally Dave wouldn't think twice about a woman, his main focus was always Evolution. The women that he was used to were a luxury of Evolution and just one night stands, someone just to take away the loneliness of being on the road. However, something about the look in Trish's eyes tore at his heart strings. Although the Big Man wouldn't admit it, she got to him in a big way. He knew that Ric would get to the bottom of whatever was bothering her. All he knew was, Trish had some serious problems and it was going to be quite the challenge trying to get past her icy exterior and finding the real Trish Stratus.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Those of you that read the first two chapters in the past, I had originally used a different member of Evolution but I changed it up and considering I posted the fic back in December, I didn't think anyone would remember it so I started fresh. Anyway, so for those that think it sounds familiar, that is why. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, only the storyline ideas are mine. **

Chapter 2

Ric walked up to Trish's dressing room door tentatively. He wanted to help the blonde diva out but at the same time, he had no idea where to begin. They weren't exactly the best of friends but they weren't exactly enemies either. Trish always treated him with the utmost respect and admiration.

After thinking it over for a few moments, he decided to knock on the door. He didn't have a speech prepared or even had the slightest idea as to what he was going to say to her. He figured that once he got her in front of him, that something would come to mind. After all, he was the smoothest player in the game or was that the dirtiest player. Nevertheless, he was great with the ladies.

Trish was in the middle of washing her tear stained face when she heard a knock on the door. After the scene that had just unfolded a few minutes earlier, she had a pretty good idea of who it was. She walked over to the door, leaning her head against it. Should she open it or just pretend like she wasn't in the room? Christian didn't like it very much when she talked to other men, no matter what their age was. Other than Christian she was allowed to talk to Tomko, Bischoff and Vince. That was it.

Ric was starting to wonder if Trish was even there. He placed his ear to the door listening for even the slightest sound to indicate whether or not someone was inside. He knocked one more time and called out her name. "Trish honey, it's Ric. If you are in there will you please open up the door?"

Trish went against her better judgment and opened it. She grabbed Ric by the arm and pulled him inside quickly. She shut the door and locked it to prevent anyone else from coming inside. Ric was taken aback by Trish's actions. He had never seen anyone act so frightened in all of his life. He just wished he knew what she was frightened from. She was like a scared little rabbit. He watched as she glanced around the room as if she had thought that someone was going to jump out at her. Did someone have a death threat out on her? Something had her petrified.

Trish motioned for Ric to have a seat on the couch while she sat in the chair directly across from him. "So what can I do for you Mr. Flair?" She had a pretty good idea what he wanted but asked just the same.

"Well Trish, I umm…." Ric's mind went blank. What was he supposed to say?

"You want to what," she questioned.

Ric ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "I want to…I want to help you Trish," was all that he could muster.

At first she didn't know what to say. Had Christian put him up to this as a test? Trish eyed him carefully as she played with a piece of hair on her head, twirling it around her finger as she tried to figure out what he was up to. He seemed sincere enough but just incase, she wasn't going to give him anything that he could use to go back to Christian with.

"Ric, I can assure you that I do not need anyone's help. If you are referring to what happened earlier, I was just having a bad day, that's it, end of story. Like Hunter said, no harm, no foul. Now if you will excuse me, I need to get ready to accompany Tomko to the ring for his match tonight."

This was going to be harder than he had thought. She was not offering up anything at all. It didn't matter though. Ric was bound and determined to help her. He knew that there was something wrong and he was going to get to the bottom of it if it killed him.

"Trish, you are full of shit and you know it. Now you can try and push me away and that is fine for now but mark my word woman, I will not stop until I find out the truth. There is something seriously wrong with you and I am going to make it my duty to find out exactly what that something is."

Trish's eyes grew wide with fear. What did he mean he was going to find out everything? Was he going to dig into her past like Christian did? Her body began to tremble as the realization of the situation washed over her. Soon enough everyone would know the truth. That was exactly what she didn't want. Her career would be over just like that.

Ric got up from the couch and headed over to the door. "Come on Trish, look at you. You look like you are going to have a nervous breakdown. I know I am not one of your lady friends but I know that I can help you." "Please honey," he pleaded. "Just consider my offer. That is all that I am asking." He searched her eyes trying to read her but her gaze was stone cold.

Trish opened up the door without a word and motioned for him to leave. She did want his help but was too scared to accept it. However, she knew that he was not a person that would give up easily. Sooner or later she would have to break down and tell him everything. After all she DID need a friend. At the moment she was fresh out.

Ric exited the door, turning around one last time to get a good look at her, the same unreadable expression on her face. "You won't regret it Trish," he guaranteed. With that, he headed off down the hall leaving Trish to think about what he had said.

Trish leaned against the cold steel door, sliding her body down it until she landed on the floor. She held her head in her hands and began to sob uncontrollably. She wanted to accept Ric's offer but she was hesitant in doing so. It could be a trap. However, someone to tell all of her problems to, without judgment being passed, was exactly what she needed. But what if Christian found out? He would surely have her head.

Trish felt the door moving behind her, sliding her body across the floor. She looked up to see Tomko entering the room. Tomko looked down at her tiny form, an ache forming deep inside. Nobody, especially Christian, knew just how much he hated what was happening to Trish. He was good at hiding it. That was why he left the room when Christian hit her. If he didn't see it, then it wasn't happening. At least that is what he tried to tell himself. He really did want to help her but he needed the job more.

Christian had talked Vince into hiring him on as his personal bodyguard. He owed it to him to remain loyal but it still pained him to watch Trish wither away into nothing. He knew that he was a coward for doing so. He might as well be hitting her himself. Yet, that didn't stop him from doing absolutely nothing.

Trish got up from her place on the floor and stood in front of Tomko. She was thankful that it was Tyson and not Christian that walked in. At least he didn't hit her. Tomko always seemed to have the same exact expression on his face. She had not seen him smile once since she had known him. As big as he was though, he didn't seem to intimidate her like Christian did. She knew that somewhere deep down inside that there was a good man waiting to get out. She hoped and prayed that that good man inside of him would come out some day and help her get away from Christian.

"I still need to get changed for your match," she explained. Tomko wasn't much of the conversationalist. He simply nodded his head in agreement and headed off in the other direction so Trish could finish up.

Trish let out the breath that she didn't know she was holding once Tomko was out of sight. That was definitely too close for comfort. She was glad that the conversation that she had with Ric was as brief as it was. Otherwise, Tomko would have walked in on them. Although Tomko wouldn't hit her, he would definitely rat her out to Christian out of loyalty to him.

Trish headed to the bathroom to finish getting ready for his match. She put on a sexy little number per Christian's instructions. She gave herself a once over to insure that all of the bruises on her body were covered up and then headed out the door.

Meanwhile back in the Evolution locker room, Dave sat on the leather sofa, a look of concern on his face. He didn't want to seem anxious but that is exactly what he was. The truth was he had been worried about Trish for quite some time now even though he hadn't mentioned it to anyone. He didn't want the other members of Evolution thinking that he was going soft on them.

However,Dave had caught the look of disdain in Trish's eyes on more than one occasion. It couldn't be seen at first glance because Trish always had that smug look on her face but he noticed how she looked at Christian and knew there was more that meets the eye as far as their relationship was concerned.

If he had mentioned his concerns for Trish to Hunter or Randy, they would just shrug him off anyway, telling him that he was being ridiculous and that he just wanted to sleep with her. The truth was, Dave never really felt like he belonged in the group to begin with. Yes he owed Evolution his life. They believed in him when nobody else would.

However, at the same time, they treated him like he was a big idiot, like some dumb animal. Well Hunter and Randy did but Ric had always been good to him. The constant partying each and every night was really getting to him though. Sure he enjoyed himself but deep down inside he knew that it wasn't for him. He was a guy that would be happier sitting at home cuddling up on the couch with his girlfriend and watching some good horror flicks or even a chick flick, not out each night waking up next to some random whore that he couldn't even recall what their name was.

As soon as Ric entered the dressing room, Dave rose from the couch, his eyes laced with concern. This was something that Ric didn't see too often but it pleased him to know that he wasn't the only one that was worried about the beautiful, blonde Canadian.

"So? Did she tell you anything at all?"

"Not much big guy," Ric stated matter-of-factly. "She didn't say much of anything. She practically threw me out saying that she had to get ready for her match. I did manage to get her attention though. I know that I got her thinking. It is just a matter of time before she actually accepts my offer and comes to me for help."

"Well it's good to know that you made some progress. She is a stubborn one, I can tell you that much. It is going to take more than one conversation for her to open up to you."

Ric let out a small chuckle. "Your telling me buddy. That woman has a bite worse than her bark. I thought she was going to take me out with a chick kick. If looks could kill, I would be buried six feet under."

Both men began to laugh at the thought of Ric being taken out by a woman. It wouldn't be the first time that Ric got knocked upside the head and it certainly wouldn't be the last. However, none of them were as tough as Trish was and seeing her in the predicament that she is in, knowing that she is miserable yet she is not leaving, made Dave's concern grow even more.

"In all seriousness Ric, I am seriously afraid for that girl. She is not looking good and normally I couldn't give two shits but I am telling you, what I saw in her eyes today when she looked at me, it literally broke my heart. She is dying inside and if we can't help her, I am afraid she is going to wither away into nothing."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dave watched from the back as Trish accompanied Tyson Tomko down to ringside. The slut chants never seemed to get old as far as the fans were concerned. She just shrugged them off as usual, yelling back to the crowd with some obscenities of her own. She did a good job at playing the role of heel, even though she was dying inside. This wasn't what she wanted at all.

Trish's attention focused on the top of the ramp as Jericho's music blared from the speakers of the arena. It had been a while since Tomko had faced Jericho and Trish was not looking forward to it.

Chris kept his eyes completely glued on Trish as he made his way down the ramp. He still had not fully recovered from what she had done to him at WrestlemaniaXX. No woman had ever stolen his heart the way that she had and he hated himself for ever trusting her. She would forever be a thorn in his side.

Trish stepped out of the ring as Chris entered, not wanting to get taken down by the Canadian. Her hand was not completely healed yet and the last thing she needed was for it to get broken again.

The match quickly got under way and Tomko took advantage of the fact that Chris was staring down Trish. He hit him from behind, knocking him to the ground. The guys fought back and forth, each getting in their fair share of moves. The end of the match came when Trish grabbed Jericho's leg, preventing him from giving the Lionsault to Tomko. This allowed Tomko to give Jericho a big boot to the face, knocking him out cold. Tomko covered him for the three count.

The two celebrated in the ring for a moment, taunting Chris in the process. Tomko picked Jericho up from the ground, holding him up for Trish to hit him. She was reluctant to do so at first but from the look in Tomko's eyes, she wasn't about to refuse. Christian would make her pay later on if she didn't do as she was instructed. 

Trish slapped Chris as hard as she could, a wicked smile forming on her face as a red mark formed on his cheek. Tomko instructed her to hit him again, only harder. This time she balled up her fist, punching him in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. Tomko threw him to the ground, giving one last kick to his gut before they both left the ring.

Dave continued to watch her as they headed up the ramp. They glanced back at the ring one last time, the pained expression evident on her face. Dave knew of the past relationship that she had with Jericho and how she had screwed him over but that look in her eyes showed him that it was killing her what she had just done to Jericho. Something was just not right.

When Trish got back to the locker room, Christian was waiting for her. She was greeted with a smack across the face. "What the hell was that out there," he questioned. "You think I didn't see that Trish? How many times have I told you, you will never have him back in your life so why don't you give it up now." Tears began to stream down her face as he shoved her into the corner of the locker room, kicking her relentlessly.

Tyson had to turn his head, the bile in his stomach threatening to come up. He wasn't sure of how much more he could take of this. Day in and day out Christian just continued to use her as his personal punching bag. He grabbed his gym bag off of the bench and walked out the door without a word being spoken. He knew that it was wrong of him to just walk out the way he did. He wanted more than anything to go back in there and knock some sense into Christian but the idea of his wife and newborn baby at home prevented him from doing so. If he lost his job then there would be no money coming in to support them and they were the most important people in his life.

Later on in the evening, Dave was attempting to get ready for him match against Edge. He was having a hard time focusing on the match, the image of Trish's face plaguing his every thought. She looked so pitiful out there. Why she was with Christian and Tomko he did not know. It was apparent to him that she wasn't happy at all. How anyone else didn't see it was beyond him.

Dave was broken out of his reverie by a knock at the door. He headed over to the door, opening it to reveal a broken down Trish Stratus. The sight of her made his heart break. Tears were running down her cheeks and she looked like she hadn't slept in weeks. Her face was drawn out and she was as white as a ghost.

"Oh my God Trish, are you alright?"

Trish didn't know what to do. She honestly didn't expect to see Dave. She had hoped that it was Ric Flair that answered the door. She was embarrassed beyond belief and had she not been so numb, she would have run for the hills.

"I am sorry Dave," she whispered, choking back a sob. "I thought that Ric would be here. Do you know where he is?"

"No sweetie, he left after his match earlier on. He needed to catch a plane."

Dave watched as her last bit of hope drained out of her body. She looked as if she was going to collapse right there. Dave grabbed hold of her and led her into the room, guiding her over to the leather sofa. He was as gentle as he could be with her, not wanting to scare her off. She obviously was very uncomfortable around him. He couldn't really blame her though. Her history with men wasn't something to write home about. He sat her down and then took the seat next to her, giving her his undivided attention.

"Trish, I know I am not Ric but I promise you that you can tell me what is bothering you. I won't tell a soul."

Trish shook her head and began to cry uncontrollably again. "No, No, No," was all that she could muster.

Dave did the only thing that he could think of and pulled her into his arms, holding on tightly as she sobbed. Her hot tears soaked his shirt as he gently massaged tiny circles on her back trying to sooth her. She cried for a good 10 minutes non-stop. He didn't speak a word to her the entire time. He simply let her cry, allowing her to let everything out. The last thing he wanted to do was push her. If she decided to tell him what was going on with her then he would listen wholeheartedly. His only concern right now was getting her to stop crying.

Slowly but surely her tears began to subside. She was beginning to become very aware of just how close they were to each other. His strong arms wrapped around her gave her a strange sense of security. It was like he was sheltering her from the world around her, protecting her from everything bad. He wasn't at all what she had thought. She knew he wasn't a man of very many words, a one man wrecking machine, the Enforcer of Evolution. Who knew that he had such a gentle sensitive side to him.

Trish pulled away from him, looking deeply into his sexy dark eyes. God she could get lost in them. His eyes were so full of kindness and understanding. She wondered why she never saw it before. She wiped a stray tear from her eye, giving him a weak smile. She was at a loss for words. She wanted to say so much to him, to tell him everything. After what he had just done for her she knew that she could trust him with all of her deep dark secrets. Yet at the same time, she knew that she could never do it. He would turn on her and end up hating her just like everyone else in her life. She couldn't risk it. 

Dave watched her silently, wondering what was going through her mind. She hadn't run out of the room yet. That was a good sign. He was afraid to speak to her. He didn't want to ruin the moment that they were having. She looked as if she was going to say something to him but the words never came. Her silence was deafening. He wanted desperately to tell her that everything would be okay but he knew that he couldn't make that kind of promise. Especially when he didn't have a clue what was wrong with her. He did know by looking into her eyes though that her scars ran deep, deeper than anyone could ever imagine. It was much more than just Christian and Tomko that made her the way the she is.

Trish knew that she had to say something to the man. He did after all hold her in his arms unselfishly. He didn't ask for anything at all, he simply held her, comforted her, no man had ever done that for her without expecting something in return. Not even Chris Jericho. 

"Dave, I, umm…"

"It's okay sweetie, you don't have to say anything. I am glad that I was here for you. I will always be here for you anytime you need me. No questions asked. I…"

Trish was blown away by his compassion for her. They were complete strangers and yet he was treating her as if he was her best friend. He didn't pass any judgments on her whatsoever. He was genuinely concerned for her welfare. She was in complete shock needless to say. 

Trish raised her hand in the air to stop him from going any further. "Yes Dave, I do need to say this. Please let me say it before I lose my nerve."

Dave didn't say another word. He motioned for her to continue on. 

"Dave, I really don't know how to thank you for what you did for me just now. I honestly didn't know where else to turn. I don't have many friends. Actually I don't have any friends at all. When Ric had come to me earlier on I was so reluctant to accept his help. Then something happened and I found myself in front of your door. I guess what I am trying to say in a round about way is, I am sorry." 

Dave was taken aback by her apology. Sorry? What on Earth did she have to be sorry for?

"Trish honey, I don't understand. Why are you apologizing to me? You didn't do anything wrong sweetie."

Trish closed her eyes tight, sighing deeply.

"Dave, I am sorry because I misjudged you completely. You are nothing like I thought you were and I …I am just sorry."

Dave died a little then. For the sorrowful look that crossed her face tore at his heartstrings. He didn't know it yet but from this moment on, Trish Stratus would forever be in his heart as well as his life.


	4. Chapter 4

For the next couple of weeks, Trish kept her distance from Dave. Every single time she saw him, she would head off in the other direction, afraid of what Christian would do to her if she even looked at him. Christian had found out that she was in his dressing room that night and she paid dearly for it. She tried to explain to him that nothing happened but he just wouldn't listen to her. He warned her that if he found her near Dave again, that she would regret it for the rest of her life. She knew that he meant every word of it too.

Trish was absolutely terrified of Christian. Her hand was still fractured and her ribs were still sore from the last time he had unleashed his fury on her. In just a matter of months she went from the happiest women in the world, finally finding the love that she deserves, to being someone's lap dog. 

The only time she felt free in the past few months was when she was in Dave's arms. He was so gentle and caring with her, comforting her, never once asking her for anything in return. He was the perfect gentleman in every way. She was still ashamed of herself for misjudging him. That was exactly what Trish's problem was too. She had always misjudged men. The good ones turned out to be the bad ones and vice versa. That was why she was in this mess in the first place.

Trish entered her hotel room, immediately throwing her gym bag onto the table then plopping down onto the couch. She hadn't been getting much sleep lately. Her nightmares had returned and it was really taking its toll on her. The bags under her eyes were really beginning to show and even with makeup it was becoming hard to hide the affect it had on her. She was becoming thin and frail, a mere shadow of her former self. Even Linda McMahon had questioned her the other day when she saw her in passing.

Trish sighed deeply, her head falling backwards onto the couch in deep thought. How was she going to get out of this before it was late? She knew that she should just go to Flair as he had suggested. Actually she was surprised that he hadn't approached her a second time. She was thankful for it but at the same time she was confused. Had he changed his mind about helping her?

Trish glanced around the room feeling an odd sense of comfort. Without the guys, she was actually able to get some peace and quiet, not having to worry whether or not she had done something wrong. She was thankful that they had to head over to the arena early for a meeting with Vince. Even if it was only temporary, she was still thankful nonetheless.

This wasn't something that happened very often but Trish had an appointment that could not be broken so Christian had no choice but to go without her. Of course before leaving he had grabbed her by the collar of her shirt, warning her about betraying him in any way. Trish knew better than to mess with him. She knew the consequences if she did and it scared the hell out of her.

A knock on the door broke Trish out of her reverie. She had no idea who it could be considering that she didn't have any friends. It was probably one of Christian's ring rats, she thought. It made her sick to her stomach thinking about how he would go into the other room and have sex with countless women while she was forced to sit with Tyson and listen to them. It's no wonder she had no appetite any longer. The thought of it made her want to vomit right there.

Trish opened the door to find a very concerned looking Ric Flair. To say that she was surprised to see him would be an understatement.

"Oh My God Ric! You can't be here." "You have to leave now," she demanded.

Ric held up his hands in indication that everything would be okay.

"Don't worry doll, I know for a fact that Christian and Tomko are sitting down with Mr. McMahon as we speak," he assured her.

Trish didn't know how he knew about that but didn't bother to question it. Nothing surprised her anymore. "Well come inside then if you must."

Ric entered the hotel room and closed the door behind him, taking a seat on one of the stools in front of the breakfast nook. Trish followed his lead, sitting down next to him. She knew that she was going to get a lecture from the older man. She could see it in his eyes.

Ric took Trish's tiny hands into his own. "Doll face, what are you doing," he asked with great concern in his voice.

Trish didn't know what to say to him. The look in his eyes told her that he knew something. What that was though, she didn't know. Had he gone digging into her past like he had claimed he would do? Did he find out about her like Christian had? She began to panic a bit, her eyes becoming shifty.

Ric watched the expression on her face immediately change, knowing without a doubt that his suspicions were dead on. She was being abused, he was sure of it. She showed all the signs of a being a battered woman. He prayed that he was wrong in his assumptions but her face told the whole story. It broke his heart in two. He thought of how he would feel if any man ever laid a finger on his daughter. He would tear them limb from limb. Trish was no exception. He wanted to beat Christian and Tyson to within an inch of their lives but knew that wasn't the solution. Trish needed to find her own way out of this and seek the help that she needed. He would merely guide her along the way. The last thing he wanted to do was force her into doing anything. She had enough of that already.

"Trish, you don't have to say a word. The look in your eyes explains it all." Ric paused for a moment, taking a sip from his bottle of water. "He abuses you. I know he does."

That did it. Trish opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Instead, tears began to flow freely down her cheeks, indicating to Ric that he had hit the nail right on the head. He had hoped that he was wrong but deep down he knew the truth.

Trish launched herself into Ric's arms, holding on for dear life. She was unable to contain herself any longer. The truth was out in the open and there was nothing she could do about it. She felt a huge weight being lifted off of her chest but at the same time she was terrified. Terrified of what Christian would do to her if he found out. Even though it wasn't her fault he would blame her just the same. Then all hell would break lose and she would regret it for the rest of her life, as he had so delicately put it.

Ric didn't say a single word to her. He simply held her in his arms until her sobs became almost nonexistence, just as Dave had done a few weeks earlier. He no longer felt her body racking with tears, just a few sniffles here and there.

Trish finally pulled herself from his arms, once again, thankful that somebody had been there for her. Trish hated her stepfather with a passion and Ric Flair had always seemed to be generally concerned for her welfare. He was the closest thing to a father that she could think of. If anyone could help her, he could.

"Ric, I honestly don't know where to begin," she explained, the frustration evident in her voice.

"You can tell me whatever you want to tell me doll. I am not going to push you into anything," he stated sincerely. "When you are ready to talk, I will be here to listen."

Trish smiled at him weakly, trying to show him that she could do this. She had to do this. She wouldn't be able to move on with her life if she didn't. She was sick of being a coward. He was going to hit her anyway so she might as well be hit for actually doing something. 

"Christian has me in quite the predicament Ric. I am like a rat trapped in a cage with no way to get out. I honestly feel like a prisoner doing time for some horrible crime that I have committed. I have to get out but I don't know how."

Ric's heart broke listening to the desperation in her voice. He had to get her out of there right now.

"Trish, you are coming with me. I cannot allow you to stay with him another minute." "Christian will not be able to lay a finger on you with Evolution around to protect you," he promised. "I will make sure I do everything within my power to keep you safe."

Trish knew that Ric meant well but she had no choice. She wanted to leave so badly it hurt but if she left then he would let tell them everything. She couldn't risk it. She fought so long and so hard to keep her past hidden and Christian held that threat of spilling the beans to everyone high above her head.

"Ric, I can't. My whole life will be destroyed if I leave with you."

Ric was confused as hell. He couldn't fathom why she wouldn't just get up and walk out the door, never looking back.

"I don't understand sweetie. Why not?"

Trish knew that he didn't understand. I mean why would he? He had no idea just how bad this whole situation was.

"Ric, I know that it doesn't make any sense to you but trust me, there is no way."

Ric knew that she was as stubborn as they come but to withstand beating after beating, it just made absolutely no sense to him at all. He went over and over it in his head trying to figure her out to no avail.

Then out of nowhere, the light bulb went off in his head. He wasn't sure why he didn't think about it earlier but he finally knew the answer. Christian was holding something over her head. What that actually was, remained to be seen. He vowed that he would help her and that was exactly what he was going to do.

Meanwhile, back at the arena, Christian and Tomko had just finished up with McMahon. Christian walked down the hall with a spring in his step, not being able to keep the smile off of his face. He finally was getting the break that he so deserved. A shot at the Intercontinental Title was exactly what he had been waiting for. Not only would he be getting that shot but also it would be against his biggest enemy of all time, Chris Jericho as well as "The Animal" of Evolution, who held the belt, in a three-way dance. There was definitely no love loss between he and Dave but being able to see the look on Trish's face when he beat the hell out of her former lover Chris, was sweet justice.

Dave and Randy arrived at the arena earlier than they had expected. Of course Dave going 85mph the whole way might have had something to do with it. Now they had 2 hours to spare and absolutely nothing to do.

After they put their stuff away in their lockers, they decided to head off to the gym and then possibly get a bite to eat before they had to report back. As they headed off down the hall, Randy was saying something to Dave but Dave was off in left field somewhere. Dave really hadn't been himself lately and it was really starting to bother Randy a lot.

"Hey man, what the hell is wrong with you," Randy questioned.

Dave had absolutely no clue what Randy was talking about. Of course he wasn't paying attention to him, the thought of holding Trish in his arms, lingering in his mind. She seemed so strong on the outside but inside she was as fragile as a piece of glass. He wanted to help her but couldn't figure out how to do so without drawing attention to himself.

"What do you mean man," he played dumb.

"Dave, I was just asking you what we were going to do tonight after Raw and you weren't even listening to me. You were totally zoned out man. What's up with you lately?"

Dave didn't get a chance to answer Randy because standing right in front of him was a man that he despised, a man that was doing everything within his power to destroy Trish Stratus. Dave didn't say much about it to anyone but he knew for a fact that Trish was in over her head where Christian was concerned. Something definitely was not right. Well he wasn't going to stand for it anymore. He was going to get her away from him if it was the last thing he ever did.

"Do you want something," Dave questioned in a sarcastic manner.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do," he smirked, a bit of sarcasm in his tone. "You have something that I want and mark my word I am going to get it from you. Be prepared buddy, because I am coming to get your title from you." 

Dave didn't back down at all. He got right back up in Christian's face.

"Oh you think so huh jerky. Well why don't you put your money where your mouth is then huh? Why don't we make a little wager?" Dave silently prayed that this would work.

"Alright, I will bite Gargantua. What is your little wager?"

Dave's nostrils flared in anger. He was seconds away from jumping on "The Creepy Little Bastard" for his comment but held himself back. This had to work.

"Well, since you are so convinced that you can beat me, why don't you put your money where your mouth is, or in this case, your woman. If I win, I get Trish Stratus and her services."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tonight was the night that Christian and Jericho challenged Batista for the Intercontinental Title. Batista had a lot riding on this match, as did Christian. Jericho, well, he was just a third wheel in all of this as far as Batista was concerned and Christian got his thrills out of tormenting him. But this match was really about one thing and one thing only, Trish Stratus.

Christian sat in his dressing room thinking about the deal he had made with Batista. Actually he thought about the deal non-stop since making it. Why he even agreed to it, he will never know. He already had his title shot but when the big guy confronted him, he couldn't back down. If he had done so, Batista would think that he was afraid of him. He was confident that if he could just keep Batista out of the ring then he would have no problem defeating Jericho and taking the Intercontinental Title.

However, if Tomko couldn't get the job done then he would lose Trish Stratus forever. It wasn't that he even cared about her. He only used her to get even with Jericho and she was great in the sack. That part he knew he would miss about her. The blonde vixen really knew how to please him in every way but she was more trouble than she was worth and losing her wouldn't be such a big loss.

Besides he was sure that Evolution would just use her as their own personal sex slave and before long she would be begging to come back to him. If that didn't work, he could still use his knowledge of her past against her. His options were endless. Before long he would have the title, the girl and he would be on top of the world.

Dave sat in his dressing room preparing for his match. If he didn't win tonight, he would feel like a failure. Not because he would be losing the title but because he would be letting Trish down. The title was nice to have but if he couldn't help the girl, he was nothing.

Ric had told Dave about Trish's situation and what his suspicions were. Since then that was all that he could think about. Christian was one devious son of a bitch to hold something over her head like that, treating her like his own personal slave. It didn't even matter to him what the secret was, nothing would stop him from caring about her. She managed to reel him in without him even knowing it and now he is caught under her spell. There was no turning back now.

Dave was broken out of his reverie by a knock on the door. He hoped that it was Trish but figured that Christian wouldn't let her out of his sight for even a second. When he opened the door he was shocked by who he found standing on the other side.

"Tomko?" "What the hell are you doing here," his tone very serious.

"Can I come in? I promise that you will want to hear what I have to say."

Dave didn't know what Christian's "Problem Solver" wanted but he was definitely curious over what he came to say. He moved to the side allowing Tyson to enter and checked both directions to be sure that he wasn't going to be ambushed by Christian.

After closing the door, he eyed Tyson suspiciously. He definitely had his guard up but by the defeated look on his face he was pretty sure that he didn't come to see him to pick a fight.  
Dave straddled the arm of the couch giving Tyson his full attention.

"Well, say what you came to say man. I am listening."

Tyson closed his eyes in deep thought, trying to find the best way to word this without setting the Big Man off.

"Listen man, I know what you are trying to do as far as Trish is concerned and I want to help."

Dave was taken aback by his admission. Did he really want to betray his "boss"? Was he really being on the level?

"How would you know what I am trying to do," Dave challenged. And why do you want to help me?"

"Dave I know that you have every right in the world not to trust me but believe me when I say, I want to help Trish any way that I can. The only problem is, I can't let Christian find out. I need this job man and as much as I care about Trish, I love my wife and newborn baby more."

Dave listened intently as Tyson appeared to show some compassion for somebody other than himself or Christian. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

"Well what did you have in mind," Dave questioned, giving Tyson his full attention.

"In less than 20 minutes the two of you will be in a match. He wants me to take you out so that he can have Jericho to himself. He wants to destroy Chris and in the process, get the title. I don't think he really cares about Trish either way but he is hell bent on getting that IC Title. Trish is just a pawn to him that he uses to get what he wants. I can see that you care about her or else I wouldn't have come here. Now I was thinking that we could work something out where it looks like I am going to hit you but accidentally taking Christian out instead. Then you will win the match and get that sweet woman out of Christian's clutches. So what do you say?"

Dave liked what he was hearing. He was pretty sure that he could beat both Christian and Chris but he really didn't want to take any chances. It did sound like an excellent idea and he could use all the help he could get. There was no way he was going to allow Christian to hurt Trish any longer.

"You got yourself a deal man."

Both men shook to make it final.

Meanwhile, Trish had been running some errands for Christian before his match. Not only was she expected to please him in every way in the bedroom but she was also his personal errand girl.

She walked down the hallway at a quickened pace hoping that she made it back in time for his match. If she was late, he would have her head, even if it wasn't her fault. Traffic was a bitch on the way back and she barely had a few minutes to spare.

She rounded the corner and walked directly into what felt like a brick wall. Her bags went flying everywhere and she landed flat on her ass.

"You know princess, you really need to start watching where you are going and we must stop meeting like this. Although I do have to say it is nice to not have dressing all over me."

Trish wasn't sure if he was joking or not until she looked up to see him smiling. However she apologized just the same.

"Hunter, I really am sorry, I know I am just a big klutz."

Hunter extended his hand to the beautiful Canadian, helping her up from the floor.

"Sweetheart, it is quite alright. Don't you worry about The H, I am a big boy and I barely felt anything. I am just concerned about you. Are you okay? You did hit me pretty hard."

Trish didn't know what she ever did to deserve his kindness but she was definitely thankful for it. She figured that it had something to do with Ric and possibly Dave. Nevertheless, she was happy that he didn't blow up at her this time. Hunter wasn't someone you wanted to piss off and she really didn't want to be on his bad side.

"I am fine Hunter and I just want to say…"

Trish looked down at her watch realizing that she was about to get into some serious trouble. She was already one minute late and she was sure that Christian was going to kill her.

"Oh Shit, I have to go Hunter thanks for understanding."

Trish grabbed her things and started to run down the hall to her destination leaving a very puzzled Hunter to wonder.

Trish entered the room slowly, taking a peak around the door to see if Christian was anywhere in sight. Luckily, he didn't seem to be around so she snuck into the room and began putting his things away.

"Where the hell were you," he screamed, grabbing her by the arm.

Trish was startled by his voice and wondered if he had been stalking her from the corner. Just waiting for her to screw up.

"You know," he began as he shoved her into the wall, "you are a lucky little Bitch tonight." "We have to head out to ringside right now for my match or else you would get it good."

Trish tried to swallow but his hand on her neck made it hard to do so. He held the pressure on her neck for a moment longer before releasing her.

"Let's go," he ordered.

"Tomko!"

The three of them waited in gorilla position until Christian's music hit. While making their way down to ringside, Christian mocked the crowd a bit, then made eye contact with Jericho and then Batista. He warned them both that he would have that belt around his waist before the night was over.

As Christian entered the ring, Batista attacked him from behind and sent him to the arena floor. Chris Jericho then attacked Batista and the two went at it. Chris laid into Batista with some hard chops and right hands in the corner until Batista shoved Jericho down to the mat with force. Chris hopped right back up and continued to go at it with Batista.

Batista went for the power bomb on Jericho but Christian got in the ring and hit Batista with a chop block to send him down to the mat. Christian then stomped away on Batista and then he lifted him up in the corner and gave him some right hands until Batista whipped Christian into the turnbuckle on the other side of the ring, knocking him to the ground.

Christian went to the second rope and jumped off at Batista but Batista kicked him in the gut then gave him a spinebuster. Batista went off the ropes but Chris gave him an Enziguri, knocking him down to the mat. Christian recovered and picked Batista up, throwing him to the outside of the ring.

Jericho hit Christian with a high cross body and Christian rolled through and used the ropes for leverage to get a two count. Moments later, Chris Jericho put Christian in the Walls of Jericho with Christian fighting to get to the ropes.

Christian was close to tapping out and he couldn't get to the ropes but Batista got into the ring in time to nail Jericho in the back of the head with a clothesline. Batista then whipped Jericho into the steel ring post. Then he threw him out of the ring. Batista went for a clothesline on Christian but Christian ducked it and gave Batista a DDT.

Christian signaled for Tomko to get the chair and for Trish to distract the referee. Trish got up on the apron and started yelling at the ref. Tomko grabbed the chair and waited for Christian to throw Batista towards the ropes so he could nail him in the head.

Christian picked Batista up off of the mat and tried to whip him towards Tomko but Batista reversed it, sending Christian flying into the steel chair, knocking him out cold. The plan worked out better than Tomko had hoped. Christian actually screwed up all on his own.

Batista dragged Christian into the middle of the ring and covered him. Trish jumped back off the ring apron and yelled for the referee to pay attention to the match. The referee dropped to the mat for the three count.

Lillian picked up her microphone and announced the winner of the match.

"Here is your winner and still Intercontinental Champion, BA..TISTA! Also, according to the special stipulation in this match, Batista wins the services of Miss Trish Stratus."

Batista felt a huge weight being lifted off of his chest. He gave a quick nod to Tomko, thanking him for his assistance.

Trish was so excited that Batista had won. She ran over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Thank you so much Dave. You have no idea what a life saver you truly are."

Dave pulled her in closer to him for a hug, wrapping his arms around her tiny frame.

"It's my pleasure darling. You don't have to worry about him anymore. You are safe now."

Trish believed every word that came from his mouth. She did feel safe in his arms. He was her knight in shining armor and he rescued her from the "Creepy Little Bastard". She would forever be indebted to him.

"Can you take me home Dave?"

"Sure thing sweetie."

Dave winked at her before picking up his belt and holding it high above his head in celebration. He took Trish's hand and placed it in his as they walked up the ramp together. Trish didn't know what her future held but she did know that she wanted Dave in it. Whether it was just as friends or something more remained to be seen.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Dave went back to Christian's locker room with Trish so she could grab her things. Trish told him that he didn't have to but Dave insisted on going. Dave didn't want Christian pulling any fast ones and trying to hurt her in any way. He would rather be safe than sorry.

Once Trish got everything she needed they headed on over to the Evolution locker room. When they entered the room they were greeted by the other three members of Evolution, each congratulating Dave on his victory over Christian and Jericho.

"Hey Ric, I am going to jump in the shower, can you keep an eye on Trish?"

Ric patted Dave on the back. "Of course I can Big Man, this will give us a chance to chat a bit while you are doing your thing."

Dave knew that Ric would do anything for Trish. He hoped that Ric would take this time to find out more of what was going on with the beautiful, blonde Canadian. Christian was definitely not the only issue and Dave wanted to help her any way that he could. She had to open up to someone and he hoped that it would be him but Ric seemed to have things under control. As long as someone was able to get through to her, that was all that mattered.

Ric gently took Trish's hand and guided her along with him to the conference room. He didn't want anyone eavesdropping and he definitely didn't want her feeling uncomfortable. She had been through so much already and he wanted her to come to trust each and every member of Evolution. They were her new family now and Ric would do anything to make sure it stayed that way.

"Do you want something to drink doll? We have anything your little heart desires."

Trish was actually quite parched and a drink would really hit the spot.

"Sure Ric, a water will be fine."

Ric grabbed a bottled water from the fridge and handed it to Trish.

"Thanks."

Ric gave her a wink and a smile. "No problem dear."

Trish chugged back about half the bottle of water before beginning. She knew why Ric had brought her in there and now that Christian was out of the picture, or so she hoped, she was ready to let him in on her secret. However, there were some things that nobody should ever know and she planned on keeping it that way.

"So," Trish began, "what do you want to know?"

Ric didn't expect her to be so upfront with the situation but he was definitely thankful that she broke the ice so easily. He didn't want to have to give her the third degree or psychoanalyze her, that's for sure.

"Gosh I don't even know where to begin," Ric stated matter-of-factly.

"Well, I guess I will help then. I know you know that Christian was abusing me. I think we have established that already."

Ric nodded in agreement.

"Well," Trish paused for a moment taking another sip of her water. "I guess I should start with the reason why I put up with it and never walked away."

Ric knew that it had to be hard for her to open up to someone this way and especially when he was still pretty much a stranger to her. He rubbed her back soothingly, reassuring her that it was okay for her to continue on.

"You see, Christian found something out about my past, something that I had done that I tried to cover up. I thought I covered my tracks well but apparently he had hired a private investigator to find out this bit of information. I am sure he hired the best although why he did it, I will never know."

Now they were getting somewhere. Ric couldn't believe how low that Christian would stoop. Why on Earth he would want to hurt a beautiful woman in such a manner was beyond him. All of this just to get even with Chris Jericho? It made no sense to him. What man would deliberately set out to hurt someone as sweet as Trish?

"So Christian used this bit of information to make you do things that you didn't want to do?"

Trish nodded.

"Well, then that explains why you look at Chris Jericho longingly. You still love him don't you?"

"A part of me with always love him Ric but that part of my life is over. He moved on and even if I tried to explain to him why I did what I did, he wouldn't listen to me."

Ric shook his head in disgust. "Well that is just his loss then because if he truly loved you Trish, he would have tried his damndest to try and find out why you did what you did. Besides, any man who would make a bet to see who can sleep with who the quickest, isn't a man in my eyes."

Trish bowed her head in anguish. Ric was right, he wasn't worthy of her love but at the same time no man had ever been kinder to her. Well, until Dave and Ric came along. Ric was like a father figure to her in a way and Dave, well, she wasn't sure what he was to her yet but she could definitely tell that he cared for her. That much she knew.

"You do make some good points Ric. I guess it just wasn't meant to be."

"No doll, it wasn't."

There was an uncomfortable pause between the two before Trish spoke up again.

"So, can we umm, can we finish some other time because I am kind of hungry and I was going to ask Dave if he didn't mind taking me out to eat somewhere before we headed back to the hotel?"

"Definitely sweetie, I would never push you into anything. You can tell me whatever you want at your leisure. I am just happy that you trusted me enough to tell me what you did tonight."

"You got it pops," Trish teased as she punched him in the arm.

When the two of them went back into the main room, Trish immediately locked eyes with Dave. He was so handsome in his black suit and silky blue shirt. Why she never noticed him before, she did not know. He was definitely a sexy man but that was the last thing that she needed right now. She was just content for the time being in seeing where their friendship leads them. However, what she wanted and what she got were two different things.

"So big guy, you want to take me out to grab a bite to eat? I am famished."

Dave was happy that she asked him first because he didn't want to impose but at the same time he DID want to take her out to eat. That was the main reason why he got dressed up rather than throwing on a pair of workout pants and a t-shirt.

"It would be my pleasure darling. A man would have to be insane not to want a gorgeous blonde such as yourself on his arm as he walked into a restaurant."

Trish blushed from Dave's kind words. Who knew that a man could be so sweet? Why she never met someone like him sooner was beyond her. However, she was thankful that he was in her life. He was definitely one of the good ones. There was no doubting that.

"Well then, I guess I could say that being accompanied to dinner by a handsome, stud such as yourself, would be all my pleasure."

Dave put his hand on the small of her back, guiding her out of the room and into his car.

The ride to the restaurant was quiet but peaceful. Trish rested her head on the cool glass as she watched the scenery pass her by. She went over everything that had transpired over the past couple of months in her head. She had lost all hope and was on the brink of a nervous breakdown. Then Ric, being a father figure to her and Dave, her knight in shining armor, rescued her from the cruelest man, aside from her stepfather, that she had ever met. How she managed to put herself in these predicaments, she would never know. It was one disappointment after another.

Dave mainly focused on the road ahead of him but couldn't help but sneak a few glances of the beauty sitting next to him. She was absolutely stunning this evening. Her cute little black dress hugged her in all the right places and the stiletto heels that she had on gave her some height and matched the dress perfectly. Dave wasn't sure why he never noticed her before. He supposed it was the fact that he was so focused on his career that nothing else mattered. Actually, since he and Angie divorced, he couldn't recall having one real date.

"Penny for your thoughts," he asked.

Trish smiled as she focused all of her attention to the stud next to her. She couldn't help but feeling like a princess. Being in the company of a man such as Dave Batista definitely made her feel like she was worth more than she truly was. Adding in the fact that they were driving around in a gorgeous, silver Mercedes. She felt like a million bucks.

"I was just thinking about everything that has gone on these past few months, that's all."

Trish stared at Dave intently, mesmerized by so many things. She loved the way that he unconsciously darted his tongue out every now and then to lick his lips. To her it was one of the sexiest things that she had ever seen a man do. His eyes were so dark and mysterious but at the same time he was like an open book to her. She could read him so easily and it scared the hell out of her because that only meant that he could read her too. Why this man had such an effect on her, she did not know.

Suddenly she got this overwhelming urge to kiss him. The butterflies in her stomach began to form and her cheeks became a light shade of crimson. She felt like she was burning up and had to look away because the desire to touch him was too intense.

Dave could feel her eyes boring into him and he had to say he was quite flattered. She was staring at him intently and he found it hard to focus on the road in front of him. He could tell by the way her cheeks turned rosy that she was having anything but friendly thoughts about him. The sexual tension in the car could be cut with a knife. He was thankful that they finally arrived at their destination because he was sure that he would have to pull over to the side of the road and taste those sweet lips of hers.

Dave turned the key to the ignition off, stepped out of the car and made his way around to the passenger side to let Trish out.

Trish couldn't help but thinking that he was the perfect gentleman in every way. He was killing her with kindness but she would be damned if his sexy mannerisms didn't kill her more. This man would definitely be the death of her.

Because of the late hour they basically had the whole place to themselves. Trish absolutely loved Chinese and she couldn't remember the last time she had eaten it. The waiter sat them at a quiet table for two in the corner. The lights were dimmed much to her liking. It wasn't a fancy restaurant but being there with a man like Dave made it extremely romantic.

They made light conversation while they dined, getting to know each other a little better. Dave told her about his failed marriage to Angie and how she treated him badly simply because he was on the road all the time. She knew going into the marriage was what his dream was so it was basically over before it got started.

Trish told him about how her daddy died when she was a little girl and how she hated her stepfather. When he married her mom he had kids of his own and they always got preferential treatment. That caused her relationship with her mom to go sour as well.

Both Trish and Dave were equally surprised at how easily they could talk to one another. They could feel a special bond of friendship growing between them.

"Dave, thank you so much for listening to me yammer on tonight. It really felt good getting that off of my chest. I have to honestly say that this was the first time I ever told anyone about my childhood."

"Anytime sweetheart, anytime," Dave responded, giving her a wink.

That wink of his was driving her nuts. Did he really have to do it all the time to her? God he was so sexy she couldn't stand it. She was definitely going to need a cold shower tonight. How he managed to get her all aroused like this, when he wasn't even trying, drove her up the wall. What the hell was happening to her? What did he slip something into her drink?

Dave watched Trish intently as she made all kinds of different facial expressions that were too damned cute for words. She had to be the most enticing woman that he ever laid eyes on. He knew it would be next to impossible for him to contain himself from kissing her this evening but he would try as hard as he could. How any many didn't fall head over heels in love with her was something he couldn't understand.

As they finished up their dessert, Dave paid the waiter so that once they were finished they could take off. Both of them had a great time, simply enjoying each other's company. They would definitely have to do this again, Trish thought, preferably in a less romantic environment. Next time she wouldn't be so sure if she could keep her hands off of him.

When they arrived back at the hotel, Trish was a bit reluctant in spending the night with Dave all alone in his hotel room. After what she had been through, she didn't trust any man, even if it was Dave. Sure he woke up feelings inside of her that she didn't know existed anymore but at the same time, he was still somewhat of a stranger. Needless to say, she was confused as hell.

Sensing her uneasiness, Dave tried to reassure her that nothing was going to happen.

"Trish, I know what you must be thinking and I promise you, I don't plan on laying a hand on you. I just thought you would feel safer being here with me as opposed to in a hotel room all alone where Christian could easily gain access to you."

It amazed her how easily he read her mind. He hit the nail right on the head. She still wasn't sure what she should do but the thought of being alone scared the hell out of her and Dave was really sweet.

"Okay Dave, I will stay with you tonight. I see what you mean about Christian and I really don't want to be alone."

He knew she was still unsure but that was understandable. After what she had been through it was amazing that she had even gone out with him this evening.

"Trish, if it will make you feel any better I will sleep on the couch. You can have the bed all to yourself."

Trish liked the idea of that but at the same time wouldn't mind having his arms wrapped around her while they slept just so she could feel safe. From that first night that he held her, he had made her feel safe.

"No actually, I think I might feel better if you are in the same bed as me. I really don't want to be alone. If that's alright with you."

Dave wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms but he knew the night ahead of them was going to be a long one. If the sexual tension at dinner was any indication of how things were going to go, they were both in for a lot of cold showers.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys. I really am having a great time writing this one. I have so many ideas for it and there are so many layers to Trish's character. Anything could happen in this one and this is only the beginning. Trish is in for a wild ride so fasten your seat belts.**

Chapter 7

Once they arrived at the hotel, Trish took full advantage of the Jacuzzi bathtub that was in the Suite that her and Dave would be sharing for the evening. A hot bath was exactly what she needed to loosen up her tight muscles and let all of the activities of the day escape her mind and body.

After the tub was filled with water and she sprinkled her favorite scent of lavender in, she stepped inside the bath, sinking into the warm liquid and letting out a huge sigh. She had turned off all the lights and placed some scented candles haphazardly around the edges of the tub.

"Ah this is the life", she said to no one in particular as she slid further down into the water.

She grabbed a loofah sponge and began to wash her body while her mind wandered to Dave and all that he had done for her over the past couple of weeks, specifically this evening. He truly was a special guy that she would definitely love getting to know better. She still was unsure of his intentions but for once she actually felt safe being alone with a man.

While Trish was bathing, Dave decided to have a bottle of Cristal sent up to the room to celebrate his victory and more importantly, Trish's escape from the "Creepy Little Bastard". He wanted her to enjoy herself and forget all about her problems for at least one night.

He knew that Trish's issues wouldn't just go away overnight and he had a sneaky suspicion that they hadn't heard the last of Christian. It was way too easy to get her away from him and that is what scared Dave. It wasn't that Dave was afraid of Christian, hell he wasn't afraid of anybody. He was afraid of the power that Christian had over her and what he would or wouldn't do to get her back. He was holding something over Trish's head and he wouldn't put it past him to try and use that against her in the future.

About a half hour had passed by and Trish still remained in the bathroom. Dave was getting a little worried because it had been extremely quiet in there so he decided that he was going to go and check things out. He didn't want to intrude on her private time but his concern for her safety won out.

Dave knocked on the door a couple of times but didn't get an answer.

"Trish?" "Are you alright honey," he asked, his voice laced with concern.

Again, he got no answer. In the frame of mind that Trish had been in lately, his first thought was that she did something to hurt herself. Although he didn't know anyone that actually committed suicide or even attempted it, he knew a lot about it. Some men and women would fall into a deep state of depression and they feel that there is no other way out. They feel hopeless and feel that taking their own life is the only way to stop the pain. He didn't know Trish well enough yet to know if she was capable of doing something like that but he didn't want to take that chance.

Dave tried to open the door but of course it was locked. He banged on the door violently, practically knocking the door off of its hinges, not aware of his own strength.

Trish was startled by the loud noise, waking her from her slumber. She was more tired than she had realized. Again he pounded his fists into the door trying to get her attention.

"Trish, open up honey."

Trish stepped out of the tub, wrapping her robe around her, not bothering to dry off. The way his voice wavered when he called her name made her grow extremely worried. Something was wrong. She ran over to the door quickly so he wouldn't hit it again. She had never seen him act like this before.

When she opened up the door, Dave quickly grabbed her and pulled her into his arms.

"Oh Thank God you are okay," he said, relief washing over him as he hugged her protectively. "You had me scared to death."

Trish wasn't sure why he was acting this way but she definitely had to admit that it felt good to have someone care about her so deeply. She had no idea what brought it all on. It wasn't as if she was missing in action or anything.

"Dave, I was just taking a bath and I guess I fell asleep," she explained. "I didn't mean to worry you."

Dave wiped the sweat from his brow that had formed when he had started to panic. He wasn't sure what came over him. He had never felt so out of control before.

"I am sorry Trish." "I really don't know what happened," he stated, confusion written all over his face. "I just began to think the worst when you wouldn't answer me and, and, well, I just don't know."

Trish ran her hands up and down his back in a soothing motion, her body pressed against his tightly. She did her best to put him at ease but he was anything but. Trish was blissfully unaware of the power that she had over him. One simple touch from her and he was losing all train of thought. This woman was like a drug that he couldn't get enough of. One touch was all that it took to calm him down. It was completely baffling to him. He just accepted it for what it was. There really was no use trying to figure it out.

Dave had to back away before he did something that he would regret. He was finding it harder and harder to fight the intense feelings he was beginning to have for her and the last thing she needed right now was another man in her life. He had to keep his distance from her. He knew it would be a hard task considering he was going to be around her practically 24/7.

Realizing that she was standing in front of Dave in just a tiny robe, a slight blush arose. She might as well have been naked for the thin material had clung to her wet and very naked body, exposing her to him completely.

Dave found it hard to breath let alone speak. Although she had no makeup on and her hair was haphazardly thrown up into a bun on the top of her head, she was the most beautiful woman that he every laid eyes upon. She was simply breathtaking. He hadn't meant to stare so long but he couldn't tear his eyes away from her. Her nipples had hardened from the cool air in the room and they were poking out at attention, begging for him to touch them.

Trish bit on her lip nervously, becoming a bit uncomfortable from the way he was staring at her. She knew that he was checking her body out from head to toe. She had a fluttering feeling in the pit of her stomach and she began to fidget a bit. His gaze was wanton and needy and he was affecting her on so many levels.

It wasn't that she didn't like how he was making her feel because being with a man like Dave would make her forget all about her horrendous past. But she couldn't do that to him. Their relationship had to remain strictly platonic. She knew it would be next to impossible to do but he was too good of a person to have to deal with the likes of her. She knew that she would easily fall in love with him and then that love would be shattered. She couldn't risk it.

"I um," she started nervously. "I am going to go and get ready for bed."

Bed, that's right. He was going to have to suffer through the night by having her warm body pressed up against his all night. He closed his eyes and let out a frustrated sigh. He had to stop thinking about her like that. He was starting to get pissed at himself. She was not ready for another relationship but no matter how many times he told himself that, his body had other intentions.

When he opened his eyes again he could see that she was waiting for him to acknowledge that he had heard what she said. He felt like an idiot and could only imagine what she was thinking.

"Okay…okay Trish, he stammered. "I will see you when you get out then."

Before Trish could question him, he turned on his heel leaving her to think about what had just happened.

Ten minutes later Trish joined Dave in the living room fully recharged. The twenty-minute powernap that she had in the bath really did her wonders. She was ready to party it up. She tried lightening the mood a bit by jumping on top of Dave, tickling his sides but he quickly gained control, pinning her beneath him.

"Now what are you going to do," he teased as he ran his fingers under her shirt and up her sides lightly, giving her the chills. That familiar feeling began to form again in the pit of her stomach as he worked his hands over her body. The playful mood quickly turned intense as their eyes locked.

Dave immediately let her up, not wanting to end up back to where they were earlier. Everything that they did only managed to make him want her more. He had to think of something to do that would keep his mind off of kissing her.

Trish poured herself a glass of champagne, trying to get what just happened, out of her mind. No matter how hard she fought it, he was reeling her in without even knowing it.

Finally Dave thought of something that would get their minds off of each other. He had totally forgotten about all of the DVD's that he had in his gym bag. He would take them on long road trips and watch them on his laptop when he got bored. He quickly sorted through them and pulled out one he knew Trish would love, holding it up in the air.

"Feel like watching a movie," he asked, with a huge grin.

"Oh My God," Trish screamed excitedly. "You have Dumb and Dumber? This is my favorite movie of all-time. I love Jim Carrey. I cannot believe you actually like this movie."

Dave had heard around the locker room from random people how much Trish loved Jim Carrey and he just so happened to love his movies too. He practically knew this one word for word. When he used to travel with Randy in the past, they would joke around acting out some scenes from the movie.

Dave chuckled thinking about the good times that they had. Lately though, Randy hadn't been himself. Dave couldn't put his finger on it but something was definitely wrong with him. Maybe it was his relationship with Stacy, he wasn't sure but something was up his ass. He had been lashing out at everyone, even Hunter.

Trish eyed Dave warily wondering why his demeanor changed so abruptly. Something was definitely bothering him and she was going to find out what it was.

"What's wrong Dave," her voice laced with concern. "You can tell me anything," she said reassuringly, resting her hand on his shoulder for support.

"I just don't know Trish," he replied honestly. "I really think there are some serious issues going on with Randy and I am deciding whether or not I should call him on it. I mean what if I am way off with my assumptions?"

Trish could see it in his eyes how worried he was for his friend. Just getting to know him recently, she knew that Dave would do anything for those he held close to his heart.

"Well I don't know Randy all that well Dave but if you guys are as close as I think you two are, I would just come right out and ask him. At least that is what I would do if I had a close friendship like the two of you do. If Lita and I were still friends and she was not acting like herself, I would definitely call her on it."

Dave knew that Trish was right. He would confront Randy the moment he saw him entering the arena on Friday.

"Well, what do you say we get to watching this movie before we are both too tired to even keep our eyes opened?"

"You betcha big guy," Trish responded playfully, punching him in the arm teasingly. Trish was really enjoying herself immensely. Just the simple things in life seemed to always put a smile on her face. Of course just being around a man like Dave would put a smile on any women's face. He definitely had a positive effect on her.

Dave put the movie into the DVD player and sat back down on the couch. He opened up his arms for Trish to enter them. Accepting the invitation Trish snuggled tightly into him, resting her head on his ample chest.

About an hour into the movie, Trish had begun to dose off. Dave would sneak a peek at her every now and then and her eyes would flutter open for a moment then she would slowly fade off again. She was so adorable when she slept, he thought.

Once he was satisfied that she was not coming back to the world of the living, he clicked the movie off and gently picked her up, trying not to jostle her too much. He didn't want to wake her. She had a really busy day and he knew that things would look brighter in the morning. He easily carried her tiny form into the bedroom.

He pulled back the covers and set her down on the bed tenderly. He untied her shoes and slipped them off of her feet before covering her with the blanket. He watched as her breathing evened out and he knew that she was off into a deep sleep once again.

"Goodnight my sweet diva," he whispered before kissing her softly on her forehead. "Sweet dreams."

He watched her for a few more minutes taking in her beauty. She had to be the most beautiful woman that he ever laid eyes on. He really couldn't understand for the life of him why anyone would want to hurt her. Anytime he looked into her eyes his heart would melt. He would give her the world if he could.

Dave knew at that moment in time, while watching her sleep, there was no way he was going to be able to remain her friend. He thought he could fight it but the more time he spent with her, the more he wanted to kiss her and hold her in his arms. He could feel the connection between them growing and he hoped that if and when the time was right, she would give herself fully to him. However, he was not about to force her into anything. He refused to be like every other man in her life. He made a vow to himself that he would do what was right by Trish no matter what.

As Dave exited the room he gave one last glance towards her sleeping form, almost as if she would fade away if he didn't watch her every second. If anything happened to her while she was in his care he would never forgive himself. He knew he was probably being overprotective but he was going to have to watch her like a hawk when Christian was around.

Finally, Dave headed back into the living room to clean up before retiring for the night himself.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This next chapter is a bit dark. So you don't get confused, the italics is a dream sequence but mixed in with a few facts but I thought it would be easier to italicize the whole thing. Anyhow, thanks for all of your feedback.**

Chapter 8

_She shut her eyes pretending to be asleep as he entered her room. This was beginning to be a nightly ritual and she hoped that sooner or later he would just go away. However, what she wanted and what she got were two different things. _

_As soon as he entered the room she could smell stale cigars and liquor and she knew that he had been to the bar again. He would go out after work with all of his buddies to the strip clubs and stay out until the wee hours of the morning. That was the only time that he would speak to her, if you could even call it that. _

_As he approached the bed she squeezed her eyes tighter hoping that somehow it would prevent him from seeing her. That maybe she would vanish into thin air. She felt his hand roam up her thigh and she felt like vomiting once again. Whenever she was in his presence she felt sick to her stomach. _

"_I know you are awake princess so why don't you just open your eyes and give "daddy" what he came for." _

_She cringed at the sound of his voice causing her to tremble with fear. He was a very large man, about 6' 6" and stocky. Any average man would fear him, let alone a tiny girl. _

_When her real father died, the physical abuse almost immediately began. She tried once to tell her mother but she wouldn't have any of it. She cast her aside and ignored her, telling her that she was making it all up. She was too busy fussing over his three girls to even care anyway. It was as if she didn't exist anymore. She was daddy's little girl and her mother always held a grudge. The day that she found out about his death was the day that her world was shattered._

_Trish felt hopeless as she felt the bed sink down, indicating that the abuse was about to begin again. At first he only came once in a while. Then his visits became more frequent, maybe once or twice a week. Now it was a nightly ritual for him with no end in sight. _

_He warned her time and time again that if she told anyone, he would kill her. She knew that he was serious so she did whatever he told her to do. She learned the hard way after trying to tell her mother. She had ended up telling him and she got a good beating with the belt. Since then she didn't mum a word of it to anyone. _

_Trish felt the bile rising in her throat as he began. She didn't fight him any more like she did at first. He would cover her mouth and warn her about screaming but she had no fight left in her. He would do his thing and once he was done he would leave her bloody and bruised, leaving the room as quickly as he had entered. _

Dave lied on the bed for a few hours just watching Trish sleep. He didn't want to close his eyes. He was afraid that if he fell asleep, he might wake up and she would be gone, like she didn't even exist.

He watched the features of her face change and he knew that she was having a bad dream. She began to thrash around on the bed helplessly as if she was trying to fight someone but losing the battle. At first he didn't know what to do. He didn't want to startle her by waking her up but once the tears started to flow freely down her cheeks he knew he had to do it.

He shook her a few times lightly but she wouldn't wake up. He tried again with a bit more force to no avail.

"Trish," he yelled. "Trish wake up."

She continued to cry, while beginning to fight him. She started to pound her fists relentlessly into his chest. He grabbed hold of her shoulders and began to shake her, trying his best to get her out of the state that she was in.

"Trish honey, wake up."

It broke his heart to watch her this way and he felt completely powerless. Nothing he was doing was working. But he did the only thing that he could think of that might snap her out of it. He didn't want to but he had no choice. He slapped her across the face.

The resounding smack echoed off of the walls and he immediately felt like an asshole for doing it. But it worked and right now that was all that mattered. He would deal with his conscience later on.

She opened up her eyes and glanced around the room as if she was trying to remember where she was. She rubbed her eyes a few times trying to adjust them to the light of the room.

Finally, she locked eyes with Dave and as soon as she had seen him, she broke down. He held her in his arms as she sobbed helplessly. Just like that first night that she had come to the Evolution locker room, he didn't say anything to her. When she was ready, she would talk. But until that time he just simply held her and consoled her.

Dave wasn't sure how long they remained like that on the bed but Trish eventually cried herself to sleep. Dave slid his legs forward a bit trying to get them situated more in a laying position so he could try and get some sleep. He wanted to at least get a few hours so if she needed to talk in the morning, he would be there for her. Once he was satisfied with his positioning, he laid his head back onto the pillow and with a protective arm around Trish, slowly drifted off to sleep himself.

The next morning Trish woke up at the crack of dawn. After everything that happened last night she felt closer with Dave than she had with any man ever in her life. The way he cared for her without even saying a word or asking any questions touched her in more ways than one. She wanted to show her appreciation by doing something nice for him. It wasn't much but they always say, a way to a man's heart is through his stomach and Dave certainly loved to eat.

Trish got showered and changed quickly and ordered her and Dave some room service. She was not to sure what he liked so she ordered a bit of everything. She had enough food to feed an army and she was pretty sure that Dave could eat like one. Come to think of it, she was starved herself and couldn't wait to put something into her stomach. Since breaking away from Christian last night her appetite had come back. However, after pigging out on Chinese Food afterwards she thought she would never eat again but her stomach was growling, indicating to her that she was definitely hungry.

Trish poured herself a cup of coffee, breathing in the aroma as it entered the cup. She couldn't function properly until she had at least two cups. She took a few sips of the hot liquid, savoring every drop. She set her cup down on the table and headed into the master bedroom to wake Dave up.

When she walked into the room she had just about choked on the strawberry that she popped into her mouth right before entering. Dave was lying there in the bed with a sheet barely covering him up. It was wrapped around his pelvis and had she not known that he had boxers on already, she would swear that he was naked. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. She drank in each and every detail of his taut chest and abs. The man had muscles on him that she didn't even know existed.

She suddenly got a visual of the two of them engaged in some very unusual positions as they made love to each other over and over. She immediately shook those thoughts out of her head and wondered what the hell was happening to her. She was becoming aroused by the thought and had she not been such a coward she might have attacked him right there on the spot. What woman would pass up being with a man like Dave? He was unbelievably kind and very protective of those he cared about. He was definitely not too bad on the eyes either but that was just the added bonus.

Unaware of the fact that Dave had been awake the whole time, Trish continued to ogle the fine specimen in front of her. Dave was actually getting a kick out of her facial expressions. He watched her with one eye open and one closed and from his positioning on the bed there was no way she would know whether or not he was awake. He wanted more than anything to ask her out on a real date but he didn't want to complicate the situation. Right now they were business partners and she was a member of Evolution. If they got into a relationship and it didn't work out it would make them both uncomfortable. However, the more he thought about, the more he wanted to go against his better judgment.

Trish finally managed to shake the wanton thoughts out of her head and made her way towards the bed to wake him up. He was resting so peacefully and she almost hated to wake him but their food was getting cold and there was nothing worse than cold eggs.

"Dave," she said softly. "Dave, come on its time to get up."

Dave played with her a bit more, rolling over and pulling the blankets over his head acting as if he didn't want to get up.

"Come on sleepyhead, I got breakfast for us and it is getting cold."

She pulled the blankets off of his body and was about to speak again when she noticed the smirk on his face. He had been playing her the whole time. She then jumped on him and started to wrestle with him.

"You jerk, you were awake the whole time," she said as she swatted him playfully.

Then it dawned on her that she had been checking him out that whole time and wondered if he knew what she was doing. She began to blush again not knowing how to react to the situation. Here she was straddling the man who was practically naked, other than a pair of boxers. Her breathing became unstable as she eyed his body once again, finding it harder and harder to deny her attraction to him.

Dave briefly caught the seductive glance she sent his way before she jumped off of him and off the bed.

"Well, why don't you get dressed Dave," she said flustered. "I ordered breakfast for us and it's going to get cold."

Once she was out of the bedroom she ran into the bathroom to splash cool water on her face. The man just managed to push all of her buttons, all of the erotic ones. That's all she had thought about since she woke up. The sexual tension between them was beginning to drive her nuts. All she knew was sooner or later the both of them were going to end up rolling around in a bed together doing everything imaginable with and to each other.

About five minutes later Trish and Dave sat at the table eating their breakfast. There was an uncomfortable silence between them and neither one of them knew what to say to the other.

Dave didn't want to mention anything about last night to Trish. He figured she would open up to him when she was ready. He knew that her problems went deeper than just Christian and last night all but proved it to him. Now what those problems were remained to be seen.

Trish watched Dave attentively, wondering what was going on inside that head of his. She knew that he had to have questions for her but he was just too damn sweet not to push her. She wanted to tell him but really didn't know where to begin. If she were going to open up to anyone, it would be him. Ric was a great guy as well and he was slowly becoming like a father figure to her but he wasn't Dave.

Finally after going over and over it in her head for what seemed like a billion times she decided that she was going to tell Dave. All of these years she had never trusted anyone enough to tell them, afraid of the consequences. But now that he was dead, she knew that he couldn't hurt her anymore.

"Dave," she began, "can we talk?"

Dave nodded, hoping that she was going to open up to him about last night. He didn't want to get his hopes up but by the look in her eyes, he knew that it was serious.

Dave grabbed her hand and led her over to the couch where they would be more comfortable. They both took a seat and Dave held onto her hand for reassurance.

Trish closed her eyes for a moment trying to figure out the best way to tell him everything without giving him all of the sordid details.

"Dave…I…you see…I." Trish had a hard time getting the words to come out of her mouth. Why was it so hard for her to do this?

"It's okay sweetie, take your time. I am not going anywhere."

Trish knew that he meant every word too. He would always be there for her. She knew that deep down inside. She let out another frustrated sigh before attempting again.

"Dave, when I was a little girl my daddy died. I was maybe 10 or 11 when it happened. Now almost immediately afterwards, my mom started to date. This new man came around more and more and before I knew it they were married."

Dave squeezed her hand for support, letting her know that he was there.

"My mom and me moved in with him and his 3 daughters and that is where it all began."

Dave was trying to figure out what it was but he wasn't understanding her."

"What began sweetie?"

"The abuse."

Dave felt his blood beginning to boil. There was nothing he hated more than a man that abused children or women.

"Did he hit you honey?"

Trish shook her head.

"Well, only once but that is not how he abused me."

Dave felt as if the life had been sucked out of him. The sadistic son of a bitch sexually abused her. He couldn't fathom why any human being would do that to anyone let alone a child.

Trish began to sob once again. She felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of her chest. She cried because she didn't know what else to do. She had so many emotions hidden away inside her subconscious that the tears just flowed. She had always kept things so bottled up inside. Even when he abused her, she tried to show him that she was strong. She had to be strong.

Dave held her in his arms tightly as she let all of her pain out. He knew what a big risk she had been taking by letting someone in. He was glad that she chose him because he wanted to help her in any way that he could. He stroked her hair and then her arms trying to comfort her as best as he could.

Trish suddenly felt an overwhelming feeling of anger and hatred for her so called father. She hated him so much and she only wished that he were still alive so she could kill him herself.

"Why Dave? Why?"

It wasn't really a question but more of a statement. Trish pulled at her own hair in frustration trying to grasp why he did that to her. She began punching Dave's chest over and over again, completely losing it.

"Why? Why Dave?"

Dave let her do whatever she needed to do. If he had to be her punching bag, he would. He would do anything for her and had the man still been alive, he would have kicked the living hell out of him. He was trying to control himself but the more he thought about what he did to her the more he wanted to lose it. However, he knew he had to be the strong one, for Trish.

"I don't know sweetie. I don't know."

Trish rested her head on Dave's chest and snuggled into him.

"Just hold me Dave. Just hold me and don't ever let go."

Dave kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"I promise Trish, I will never let go."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Over the next few weeks, Trish had begun to get her life back on track. With the help of Ric and Dave, she had started therapy and was beginning to make some progress. The relationship between Trish and Dave remained strictly platonic but they were finding it harder and harder to fight their attraction for one another. They were together pretty much 24/7 but neither one ever crossed that line of friendship. However, today was a new day and after the news that she just received, she knew that this was truly the beginning of her new life.

Trish walked down the hall with an extra spring to her step. She had just gotten back from her session with Dr. Evans and she was on top of the world. Dr. Evans had just given her the green light to start a relationship with Dave. Now normally she would never suggest such a thing but the way that Dave had been there for Trish throughout the whole ordeal, she knew that it would only help her recovery and not hurt it.

Trish smiled to herself as she got to the Evolution locker room. Once she was inside she would be able to tell Dave, or better yet, show him exactly how she feels about him. There was no holding back now. She could finally be happy and in a relationship with a man that truly respected her and possibly even loved her.

Trish walked inside and scanned the room for any sign of Dave. She found him lying on the floor with no shirt on, doing sit-ups, and it had to be the sexiest thing that she had ever seen. The way his face scrunched up and how he grunted whenever he worked out made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Just his simple nuances affected her on so many levels.

Her face became flushed and her heart rate quickened as she watched him from the entrance way. She felt that familiar ache deep down inside and she knew that she had to have him. If she didn't kiss him right this second she was sure that she would be in the nut house. He was literally driving her insane.

Dave could feel her presence as soon as she had entered the locker room. It was always like that with the two of them. They just had this unbreakable connection. Normally she would come running in to the locker room, her mouth moving a mile a minute. But this was different. He could sense that something was up but couldn't tell at the moment if it was bad or good. He could feel her eyes boring into him, scorching his flesh. She really had no clue how hard it was for him not to stand up and take her right there. He tried as hard as he could to fight his desire for her but he was fighting a losing battle. He wanted her to heal before she moved on with someone else but his libido had a mind of it's own.

Trish cleared her throat, letting him know that she was in the room. She would have said something but her voice didn't seem to want to work. He just had that affect on her. Most of the time she was able to deal with the feelings that he woke up inside of her. But at certain times, just like now, she found it hard to concentrate on anything but rolling around in the sheets with him.

Dave locked eyes with her, thankful that she finally broke her silence. She had a mischievous look in her eyes and he knew that she was up to no good. There was no telling what she had done or was about to do. He was pretty sure though that he was going to find out.

"Alright, woman, Spill it. What are you up to," he challenged, trying to be serious but failing miserably.

Trish had him right where she wanted him. This was going to be more fun than she had thought. Watching him squirm was definitely a turn on. She knew that he would try to tickle it out of her and that was her plan. If she could get close enough to him where she couldn't fight it, she would have no choice but to let nature take it's course.

"I don't know what you are talking about David," she said giggling. "I am not up to anything."

Dave had to laugh at her obvious attempt to get him going. She knew that he hated when she kept things from him and she was enjoying every minute of it.

"Come on T," he pouted. "Can't you tell Big Dave what's going on?"

"No can do Tista, she teased. "That is classified information and if I told you, I would have to kill you."

Dave got up from the floor and started walking towards her, knowing that she had no place to go.

"Oh you are so going to get it now diva," he said playfully. "You have unleashed the animal inside of me so I would run and hide if I were you."

Did everything have to be a sexual innuendo with him? His choice of words always seemed to get her going. Either she was just too damned horny for her own good or his words really did have a double meaning. She couldn't wait to unleash the animal...in the bedroom. The thought of that turned her on immensely.

He slowly but surely backed her into the corner, just as she wanted. He thought he was outsmarting her but the fact of the matter was, she was outsmarting him. He was just a pawn in her little game of cat and mouse and she couldn't wait to pounce.

Dave wondered how the two of them always managed to end up in these predicaments and not do anything about it. Their playful banter always turned into some sort of sexual game. Not that he minded but a man could only take so many cold showers in one day. People were going to start talking.

Dave closed the gap between them until there was a mere inch separating them. The mood quickly became very intense. Their eyes locked briefly before Trish turned away, biting on her lip nervously. This was going to be harder than she thought. What if she was misreading him? Could she really risk their friendship?

Dave could sense Trish's uneasiness and knew that he was getting to her. At least he knew that he was reading her signals correctly. She wanted him as much as he wanted her. He figured if he just pushed a bit more she would finally admit how she felt about him. Then he could do the same and they could officially become a couple. He wanted that more than anything. They practically lived the part anyway, other than the sex part.

Dave put an arm on each side of Trish, trapping her in. There was no escape. They locked eyes once again, feeling that all to familiar connection growing. Trish licked her lips in anticipation hoping that he would put her out of her misery but she knew that he wouldn't. He was too much of a gentleman to force himself onto her, even if she did want it. That basically left the ball in her court.

Trish found it hard to breathe with him being so close. They had been in some very uncomfortable situations in the past but this one definitely took the cake. There was no turning back now. It was time to finally give in to her desire.

Trish tentatively wrapped her arms around Dave's neck, pulling him down towards her until their lips were a mere inch apart. She shivered with delight when his hands slid boldly down her sides to rest upon her hips. His gaze was as intense as she had ever seen it, initiating a small whimper. He took mercy on her by making the first move, crushing his lips into her own. The kiss was soft an unhurried at first but quickly growing in intensity.

Dave hoisted Trish up so that she was now pressed up against the wall, her legs wrapped around his middle. He pressed himself up against her, letting her feel his erection. Her breathing became labored, as she through her head back in euphoria. He trailed kisses from her jawline up to her ear, gently nibbling on the lobe. She raked her fingernails across his abs and chest causing his muscles to twitch in delight.

Trish let out another moan when he grabbed hold of her two perfectly rounded globes, squeezing them gently while sliding her up and down his length, causing him to grow painfully hard. He wanted her so badly it hurt. He literally ached for her.

His heated gaze rested upon her beautiful face once again. Her eyes were laced with a sexual hunger that he had never seen before. She was like a lion stalking her prey. He devoured her lips once again stifling another moan. The soon to be lovers were so wrapped up in one another that they didn't notice the door opening and Ric and Hunter walking in.

"Hey big man you in here?"

Trish and Dave quickly pulled away from each other trying to look as innocent as possible. However, they were fighting a losing battle. Trish's swollen lips and Dave's new shade of red lipstick showed them that what they were doing was anything but innocent.

When Ric and Hunter got a look at what was going on they shared a knowing glance.

"I told you Ric," Hunter said proudly. "You owe me 100 bucks."

Ric went deep into his pocket and pulled out a stack of 100 dollar bills, throwing one at Hunter.

"You know Hunter," Ric began. "Sometimes I wonder about you. I swear if you guys are trying to pull a fast one on me, I am going to be pissed."

Dave had to do a double take. He couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. They actually had a bet going on him and Trish. He had seen low before but that had to be the lowest.

"I cannot believe you guys," he said appalled. "How could you make a bet on us?"

Ric seemed a little embarrassed that they got caught but Hunter didn't seem to care too much.

"Come on Dave," he started. "Lighten up man. It was just a little harmless bet."

Dave was severely pissed but didn't want to say something that he would regret so he went into the other room to grab a drink of water and cool off.

Trish sat back in the corner of the room, feeling a bit offended. She knew that Hunter was blunt and didn't care about who he hurt but Ric, he had always been so good to her.

Ric was ashamed of himself. Normally he didn't care what people thought of him but this was Trish, his Trish. He felt like a complete ass. When he locked eyes with her he felt an ache in his heart. Sure it didn't seem like a big deal to someone like Hunter but after everything Trish had gone through with Christian, making a bet on her was probably not the best idea.

"Aww, I am sorry dollface," he said with remorse. "We really didn't mean any harm."

Ric headed over to where she was standing, hoping she would listen to him.

"I know I can be an ass at times Trish but you know how much I love you."

Trish couldn't help but smile at his words of endearment. He really had been there for her through everything so the least she could do was forgive him. It wasn't as if it was a big deal.

"Is that a smile that I see," he teased.

Her smile turned into laughter as she suddenly found the whole ordeal extremely funny.

"You guys really made a bet on us," she questioned. "I mean were we that obvious?"

"Sweetheart, the entire locker room had a bet going on," Hunter chimed in. "Trust me, I think everyone but the two of you knew that you both had a crush on each other."

Trish had to admit, it was pretty damn funny. Now she only hoped that Dave would see it that way.

"Well, if you boys will excuse me, I think I need to go and tend to my extremely hot-headed boyfriend."

Boyfriend? Did she just say boyfriend? It really did have a nice ring to it. I mean after what had just happened, she would hope that they would get together officially.

Trish opened the door to the changing room, hoping that Dave had calmed down a bit. She hated seeing him angry. He really had a bad temper.

"Dave?"

As soon as he heard her voice, he felt the butterflies in his stomach begin to flutter. He wondered if she had any idea how much she affected him. After the moment that they just shared, he knew that there was no turning back.

"Hey babe," he greeted. "I am sorry I lost my head out there. They just really pissed me off."

"You have to admit Dave," she said smirking. "That was pretty funny when you think about it. I mean really think about it hun. Everyone knew how we felt about each other, except for us."

The frustrated look on his face quickly softened when he thought about what she had said. She was right. He knew that he should probably go apologize to his friends. After all, without them, he would be a nobody.

Dave walked up to Trish, pressing his forehead against hers. "This thing between you and I, we need to finish it later."

With that being said, he kissed her softly on the lips and left the room, leaving her to think about what was going to happen.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Trish walked down the hall on her way to the trainer's office. She was having some issues with her knee and she wanted to get it checked out. She took a sip of her water as she rounded the corner, smacking directly into the tall blonde woman, knocking her onto the floor.

"Oh my God I am so sorry," she began, attempting to apologize. That was until she saw who it was.

Trish was about to tell her off for not watching where she was going but the look on her face broke her heart. She had tears running down her cheeks, her makeup was all smudged and her bottom lip was quivering. She was pitiful looking and there was just no way that she could walk away without at least attempting to help her. She wondered why she even cared because they were not exactly friends, possibly even enemies but that didn't change the way she felt. She supposed that Dave had a lot to do with her whole change in demeanor. He was literally her saving grace.

"What's wrong Stace," Trish questioned, her voice laced with concern.

Stacy wasn't sure if she heard her right. This was not the Trish Stratus that she knew. The only time they ever spoke to each other was when they were exchanging obscenities. Now here she was asking her if she was okay, even showing some compassion. Needless to say, she was more than a bit confused.

"I... umm...it's nothing Trish," Stacy attempted to lie but failed miserably.

"Bullshit Stace," Trish responded a bit more harshly than she had intended. "You aren't crying over nothing and I am not going anywhere until you tell me what is going on with you."

Stacy had a real problem trusting others. She eyed Trish warily not sure what she should do. After all, Trish was a member of Evolution. What if she didn't keep what she told her a secret. Then she would really be in serious trouble.

However, after pondering the situation for a minute or two, she had come to the conclusion that she would tell her what was going on in her life. I mean, she had to eventually confide in someone and to be honest, she really didn't have many friends. Not that she expected to all of a sudden become buddies with Trish but stranger things have happened. Plus for some strange reason, unbeknownst to her, she felt like she could trust her.

"Alright, I will tell you Trish," she said, her voice in barely a whisper. "But not here."

Stacy glanced in both directions, making sure the coast was clear. Then motioned for Trish to follow her. Trish didn't say another word, following behind.

Once they were in the diva locker room. Stacy walked around the room, checking all of the stalls and shower area, making sure that nobody was around.

Trish wasn't sure what she was so paranoid about but if anyone would understand, she certainly would. She was constantly looking over her shoulder when she was with Christian. She was always afraid that he was lurking somewhere in the bushes or behind a closed door listening.

That was when it dawned on her. Was Stacy a victim of abuse? The reality of the situation hit her like a ton of bricks. Either Stacy had another man on the side and he was abusing her or Randy Orton was the one doing it. She felt her throat tightening as she fought back a tear. Just knowing that somebody else was going through what she had gone through made Trish want to break down and cry.

Stacy entered the main area once again, satisfied that there truly was nobody in the locker room. She smiled weakly as she took a seat on one of the benches. Trish followed her lead, taking the seat next to her.

"So," Trish began. "I am all ears Stace. Why were you crying?"

As Trish focused all of her attention on the tall, blonde woman, she began to have second thoughts. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Trish seemed sincere enough but she still was friends with the man she was about to name as her abuser. Could she really risk it?

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea Trish," she said honestly. "I mean, we really aren't what you would call friends and I just..." Stacy buried her head in her hands, "I just don't know."

Trish knew all to well what that felt like. Not being able to trust anyone really sucked. She was so leery of Ric at first. She thought for sure that he was somehow working for Christian or had some ulterior motive. She knew that it would be hard to get the information out of the Baltimore native. Being on the other end was a whole new experience for her and she honestly didn't have a clue what she should do. She knew how it felt be the victim so she could sympathize with her there but she didn't want to say the wrong thing. All she knew was, she had to help her.

"Stace," Trish began again, gently placing her hand on Stacy's shoulder. Stacy flinched a bit, not expecting the sudden contact.

"Stace, I don't want to say the wrong thing here. I am really not used to this reaching out thing but I think I may have an idea what is wrong and I just want you to know that you can trust me," Trish stated candidly. "I promise I won't tell a soul."

Stacy thought about what Trish said. She did seem sincere enough and she wasn't sure how much more she could take. She was terrified of Randy and if Trish could help her, she was all for it.

"You see...well it's like this..."Stacy stammered. She let out a frustrated sigh while running her hands through her blonde locks.

"God why is this so hard," she asked, although it was more of a statement than anything.

"Go ahead honey, I am listening," Trish responded softly, squeezing her hand for support.

Stacy knew that if she continued to think about it, she was never going to tell her. She might as well just come right out and say it.

"Randy beats me."

Although Trish knew what she was going to say, it still didn't lessen the blow. Knowing that another diva in the locker room was going through everything that she had gone through, caused her blood to boil. What the hell was it that made men think that they could put their hands on their women any time they felt like it? They were human beings, not punching bags. You catch more flies with honey than vinegar. At least that is what her daddy always told her. A lot of good that did her though. All it got her was sexually assaulted by her stepfather and beaten by a man that thought he could rule her. Maybe if she grew a backbone, she wouldn't have gotten into those predicaments.

"That is what I figured Stace," she said honestly. "You have all the signs of being a battered woman. I ought to know because I am one, or was one. All I can say is, Thank God for Ric Flair and Dave Batista because I would still be in the very same predicament.

Stacy looked on in shock. She had no idea. Trish always seemed so cold and empty, like she didn't care about anyone. She would have never guessed in a million years that she was subjected to the same brutality that she was experiencing.

"I am so sorry Trish," she said sincerely. "I didn't know."

"Don't be sorry Stace," She waved her apology off. "Nobody knew, except for Ric and Dave. They are the ones that got me out of it. Now I must do the same for you."

Trish pulled Stacy into a tight embrace, allowing her to let out all the pent up frustration that she was feeling.

"We will get you out of this sweetie," she promised. "I won't let anything happen to you."

Meanwhile, back in the Evolution locker room, Dave, Ric and Hunter sat around shooting the shit before the night's events began. They had a good hour to spare before they had to get into their gear for their matches later on in the evening.

"So Dave," Ric began. "I do have to say it is about time you showed that pretty lady how you felt about her. I was really wondering if you were ever going to grow some balls."

Dave responded by tossing a peanut in Ric's direction. "Screw you, Ric. I was waiting for the right time."

"What until you guys were old and gray," Hunter chimed in. "Man, you need to be aggressive with the women like you are in the ring. You will get further that way."

Dave flipped Hunter off then popped a few more peanuts into his mouth. "I just didn't want to push her ya know? After everything that she has gone through, that is the last thing she needs is pressure from me."

"Well Big Man, after seeing the way you had her pinned up against the wall when we walked in, I would say that she was more than into you," Hunter stated truthfully. "She has been pining away for you since you took her under your wing."

Dave had to admit, she was really into him earlier. He couldn't wait to see her later on back at the hotel room. He did want to finish what they started before they were rudely interrupted but knew that they needed to take it slow. They just got a bit carried away earlier. Both of them had so much pent up sexual frustration that once it was unleashed, it basically had a mind of it's own.

"Yeah, we really do have something special going on." "I just don't want to screw it up before we even get started," he stated matter-of-factly. "I care about her too much."

Ric knew how much Dave cared about Trish and had he been her biological father, Dave would get his seal of approval. As a matter of fact, Dave would be the only one that he would think is good enough for her.

About that time, Randy Orton decided to make his presence known, walking through the door without any care in the world. He had been really distant lately and Hunter had just about enough of it. He was strolling in anytime he felt like, missing meetings and word around the locker room was that he had been out at the bars every night drinking heavily. Randy threw his bag on the floor, ignoring his Evolution cohorts as he headed off in the direction of the bathroom.

Hunter looked to Dave and Ric questionably, wondering if they knew what the hell was going on with the youngest member of the group. Each of them responded with a shrug, although Dave knew a bit more than he lead on. He was sure that Randy was into something serious. He had seen the signs before with his mom and he was pretty sure that Randy was doing drugs. The constant changes in his personality was what really tipped him off.

When Randy returned from the bathroom, he felt three sets of eyes boring into him. He felt his blood beginning to boil. They were definitely working his last nerve.

"Take a picture it lasts longer," he blurted out.

Hunter was the first to speak up. There was no way he was going to let the kid talk to him that way.

"You better realize who you are talking to," Hunter warned.

Hunter got up from his place on the couch, stalking over towards Randy.

"You know Randy, I have watched you walk around the joint for the past couple of weeks like you have a stick up your ass. You seriously need to get an attitude adjustment or you can find yourself a new set of friends," he stated furiously.

"I made you Randy and I can break you, just like that," he emphasized with a snap.

Randy nodded in response, afraid that Hunter would take his head off if he said anything further. He knew that he had to watch himself but he couldn't help but feeling angry all the time. What was he doing to himself and how was he going to get out of it?

At this point, Trish stormed into the locker room, a defiant look on her face. She hoped that she neve saw Randy Orton ever again because she was sure that if she did, well, she wouldn't be held responsible for what she did to him.

No sooner than that very thought crossed her mind, she locked eyes with the self proclaimed Legend Killer, steam practically coming out of her ears.

"Fuck You Orton," was followed by a resounding smack before she stormed off into the other room.

Hunter busted out laughing, the look on Randy's face priceless. He just got bitchslapped by a girl and it had to be the funniest thing he had seen in a very long time.

Dave of course, being concerned for his girlfriend, stalked off in the direction that she had headed. He had never seen her so angry before. Not once since he had known her had she ever gone off the handle like that. Whatever it was that Orton did, best friend or not, he had better hope and pray that he didn't hurt Trish in any way because he would have to deal with his fury.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Once Trish had realized what she had done, she immediately regretted it. She didn't mean to go off on Randy like that but the minute she saw his face, this unknown rage took over. She wasn't herself. It was as if all the anger that she had bottled up inside for her stepfather was unleashed into the slap. She didn't see Randy Orton, she saw him. The man who night after night molested her, took advantage of her during her most impressionable years, the man that she wished death upon night after night. However, even dead he found a way to get to her.

Trish was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she didn't see Dave enter the room. He watched her silently from the doorway, not wanting to startle her. She collapsed onto the floor, the tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

Dave didn't know what had happened and wasn't even sure he wanted to know. All he wanted was to stop his girlfriend from crying. Dr. Evans had told him that even though she was well ahead of the game as far as her recovery was concerned, she was bound to have a few minor setbacks here and there.

Dave sat down next to Trish on the floor, pulling her into his lap. Trish immediately latched onto him, sobbing helplessly. He stroked her hair in a soothing motion, allowing her to get it all out. He knew that there was alot about Trish that he still didn't know but none of that mattered. All that mattered right now was getting her healthy. He was slowly but surely falling in love with her and he couldn't imagine his life without her in it. He would go to hell and back for her, fighting the devil himself if he knew it would help.

"Orton had better pray to God he did nothing to hurt you diva," he whispered softly in her ear. "Friend or no friend, nobody hurts my girl and gets away with it."

His words caused her heart to sore, her stomach fluttering with excitment. His girl. God that sounded so good. She had never wanted anything in her life as much as she wanted Dave. She wasn't sure how he did it but he managed to turn her life upside down in a few short months. She couldn't imagine her life without him in it and that is what scared her half to death. What if he got sick of her? He still only knew a portion of her past and what if she completely gave into the love that she was starting to feel for him, only to have him find out the truth and then stomp all over her heart?

However, she was finding it harder and harder to fight it. The musky smell that always seemed to surround him, sent her senses on overdrive. Like right now, he had his strong arms wrapped around her tightly, protecting her from the world yet all she could seem to think about was ripping open his shirt to send buttons flying everywhere. She could visualize his face as he was buried deep inside of her, moving in and out of her, taking her over the edge.

Trish began to blush as the overwhelming desire to touch him took over. She knew that he was only consoling her but right now all she could think about was touching him. While still in his lap, Trish pulled back a little to get a good look at him. She sighed deeply, a sexual hunger for him building inside.

She wasn't sure if he had any clue what was going on in her mind but that thought was quickly put to rest when he lowered his mouth to hers, tasting her sweet kiss. He explored her mouth with his tongue, pressing her tightly against him. He could feel her chest heaving as he stifled a moan from within. The kiss quickly took on a life of it's own, growing in fervor.

Trish just had to feel his naked flesh against her fingertips. She began working the buttons on his shirt growing frustrated when she couldn't get them undone quick enough for her liking. She pulled back from the kiss and straddled his lap, needing to feel him NOW. She practically ripped his suit jacket off him, then began with the buttons once again.

Dave delved into the hollow of her throat with his tongue, gently licking and sucking while he massaged her two perfect globes. She was grinding her hips up and down the length of him causing him to grow painfully hard. She was awakening feelings inside of him that he didn't even know he had. God he wanted to make love to her so bad but he knew that she was vulnerable right now. Could he really take advantage of her like that?

He was going to protest but when she raked her nails across his nipples he lost all site of what was right or wrong. In one swift motion he picked her up, her legs wrapped around his middle and found the nearest wall. There would be time later to make love to her properly. He wanted the first time to be special but right now he needed this. Heck they both needed this. All the weeks of pent up sexual frustration needed to be released or they both were going to end up in the nut house.

Dave took control of the situation, working his mouth over her body. He began opening the buttons of her blouse, kissing each piece of flesh that was revealed to him. Once he got her shirt removed he fumbled with her bra for a moment before adding that to the pile on the floor, leaving her upper body completely exposed to him.

He winced as he drank her in, her swollen lips were parted and her eyes clouded over with sexual hunger, the heat from his gaze sending shockwaves of electicity throughout her body. He took a nipple into his mouth, biting down gently, a sound of raw abandon being torn from her as he worked his tongue over her hyper-aroused flesh. Trish clawed at Dave's back as he continued to torment her relentlessly with his skilled hands and mouth setting each and every nerve ending on fire.

Knowing that they didn't have as much time as he would have liked, Dave set Trish down for a moment to remove his pants. Trish's trembling hands began to fumble with his belt buckle while he undid his button and zipper. He grabbed a foiled package from his pants before discarding them to the floor along with his boxers.

Trish watched the adonis standing before her role the condom over his swollen erection. She couldn't believe that this perfect man wanted to be with her. She didn't deserve to have him, she was sure of it but was thankful just the same.

Dave hoisted Trish back up, her legs wrapped around his middle once again. He sought out her mouth once again with his own, soothing her trembling lips. He hiked up her skirt and moved her panties to the side, sliding into her easily. He gave her just a little bit at a time, allowing her to get used to the invasion beforing burying himself to the hilt. He slowly began to increase his thrusts until he was at his desired pace.

Trish dug her nails into his back as she began to climb that mountain of pure ecstasy. Her hands worked their way to his tight ass, squeezing it gently, trying to get him to go deep and tight. She couldn't get enough of him. She wanted to feel all of him buried deep inside of her as her walls milked him dry. Each new thrust sent shockwaves of electricity pulsating through her body. Their sweaty bodies slapped together in a rhythmic motion, moans of pleasure being torn from each of them.

Dave could feel his orgasm approaching as he increased his pace. Trish held onto him tightly as she felt her orgasm washing over her, each and every part of her body on fire. He held her shuddering body while continuing to pump in and out of her. Each thrust lifting her up the wall. A few more thrusts and his orgasm hit him full force, a low growl escaping him as he emptied himself deep inside of her.

He buried his head into her chest as he pressed her up against the wall, attempting to catch his balance, his knees buckling beneath him from the intesity of the orgasm. His breathing came in shallow pants as he slowly but surely tried to bring himself back to reality.

Trish's eyes were closed, her head thrown back in ecstasy as she tried to regain her composure. Tears began to flow freely down her cheeks as she was overwhelmed by so many emotions. No man had ever made her feel like that and she was pretty sure that no man ever could.

Dave felt her body racking with sobs, instantly regretting what just happened. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. He just couldn't hold himself back could he? He just had to let his animalistic desires take over. If he could kick himself he would. He set her down on the floor once again, throwing his pants on quickly before taking her into his arms.

"Trish I am sorry that I lost control like that," he began. " Please know that I would never take advantage of you like that. I just..."

Dave was cut off by Trish as she crushed her lips into his, seeking out his tongue with her own. She wanted more. Heck she needed more. With tears streaming down her cheeks she kissed him with as much passion as she could muster.

Dave was definitely thrown for a loop. He returned the kiss with equal fervor, sliding his tongue into the warm contours of her mouth. Their tongues danced off of one another, his desire for her hitting him full force once again. God this woman was going to be the death of him.

"Please Dave," she begged. "I need this. I need you."

That did it. Time or no time, he was going to make love to her again. He lifted her up and carried her through the doors to the shower area. Might as well kill two birds with one stone.

Meanwhile, in the other room, Ric and Hunter were questioning Randy over what had just happened.

"Randy," Ric began. "What did you do to my girl to make her attack you like that?"

Randy honestly had no clue what had just happened. He never did anything to the girl, let alone even talking to her.

"Ric man," he raised his hands in defense. "I swear to you, I have no idea what just happened. I mean I don't even really know Trish."

"Well something is going on Orton," Hunter chimed in. "You have been acting like an asshole for the past month or so. Something is going on with you and I am going to find out."

"Fuck You Hunter," Randy bit back. "What goes on in my personal life is none of your damned business."

Hunter was shocked by his outburt. How dare he speak to him in such a tone. Hunter quickly got up in Randy's face, pressing his nose up to his, looking his directly in the eyes.

"Listen buddy," his tone very serious. "You better know who the fuck you are talking to." "I MADE you Orton and I can break you, just like that," he emphasized by snapping his fingers. "So don't you EVER talk to me like that again or you will be down on that ground so fast it will make your head spin."

Ric tried being the mediator, getting between them to break things up before Hunter pummeled him.

"Guys, guys, guys," Ric started. "We are Evolution. Wooo! We need to stick together. We are a family and families watch each other's backs."

Ric's speech fell on deaf ears as Randy stormed out of the locker room, slamming the door behind him. Hunter in turn punched a hole in the wall, trying to unleash some of his anger before he also stormed off.

Ric knew that this was the beginning of the end of Evolution. He knew it was going to come sooner or later with the way things had been so tense around the locker room lately. Orton wasn't too keen on Trish joining the group in the first place.

Hunter protested at first but quickly grew to love Trish as much as he and Dave did. Hunter took her under his wing and really showed her the ropes. He helped her in the ring and helped her become an even more amazing wrestler than she already was. He was a great mentor to her and he had only hoped that Randy would have took to her in the same way.

Instead, Randy chose to disassociate himself with the group all together. He stopped attending their meetings and had been really crabby with everyone. He wished he had known what was going on with him. He knew he was a good kid deep down. That was why they recruited him into the group in the first place. He and Dave were the only ones that had what they were looking for. Ric silently hoped that whatever it was that was bothering him, he would get help before it was too late.

"Randy please baby, don't," Stacy pleaded. "I don't know what has gotten you so upset but this isn't the answer."

Stacy was greeted with the back of Randy's hand as he let out his frustrations onto her. Hunter pissed him off in a big way and if he didn't have such a power over his career, he would have jumped on him. Randy continued to hit her, letting his rage take over.

"You stupid bitch," he yelled. "When are you going to learn not to question my actions," he screamed louder shoving her into the corner and wrapping his hands around her throat.

Hunter stopped in his tracks as he heard what he thought was a woman's scream. The noise came from the diva locker room. He listened again to be sure that he wasn't hearing things. That was when he heard a smack and a thump.

Hunter quickly ran through the doors, covering his eyes in case the ladies were not decent. He scanned the room quickly, immediately finding the source of the scream. Randy apparently didn't hear him enter because he still had his hands wrapped around Stacy's throat.

Hunter's nostrils flared in anger. That was the one thing he could not stomach, a man hitting a woman. Plus this was not just any woman, this was the woman that he had secretly been crushing on since she showed up on Raw. In one swift motion Hunter had Randy pinned to the ground, his hands wrapped around his throat.

"You son of a Bitch," Hunter screamed, squeezing a bit harder on Randy's neck. "You ever touch this beautiful lady again and I swear to God I will kill you."

Randy tried grabbing at Hunter's hands, gasping for air. He was going to kill him if he didn't let go.

Hunter noticed Randy's face turning blue and let up a little but still kept his hands around his neck.

"You go back to the locker room, get your things and get the Fuck Out," he demanded, his voiced laced with rage. "As of this moment, you are no longer a member of Evolution."

Hunter got off of Randy, lifting him up by the collar and getting right in his face.

"Why Randy," he questioned. "What the fuck happened to you man? You had so much going for you and you stoop to this?"

"I don't know...," Randy tried responding but was cut off by Hunter.

"No, he screamed." "Don't you fucking talk. You lost all right to talk to me when you decided to use that beautiful woman as a punching bag," he pointed out, glancing over at Stacy. "You see Randy, Evolution is about strength and dignity, qualities that you severly lack. You are nothing but a coward Orton. Get out of my face before I take MY frustrations out on you."

Randy didn't say a word and did what Hunter asked of him. He had known Hunter long enough to know that he meant everything that he said. He would kill him if he saw him near Stacy again.

Once Randy was gone, Stacy breathed out a big sigh of relief. Hunter was her hero. She didn't know what she was going to do to thank him.

Hunter met her gaze and smiled sweetly to her. He held out his hand, waiting for her to accept it. Once she did he pulled her into his arms and held onto her tightly as her hot tears began to soak his shirt.

"It's going to be okay Stace," he promised. "I will not let anything or anybody hurt you ever again."


End file.
